Dragon Tales
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: A collection of short stories and oneshots following the antics of Hiccup and Jack. From dramas to adventures, with enemies and friends both old and new, life with a Sky Dragon and a dragon rider is sure to never be one thing: dull. (Always open to readers suggestions ) Follow on to Dragon Boy/Friend.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon tales  
Story 1 - problems already  
Chapter 1- a rough morning

 **Important note about Dragon Tales!: okay so for those of you know don't know this is a follow on to two stories I did quite a while ago (Dragon Boy and Dragon Friend) so I advise you read them first if you hadn't because things might get a little confusing otherwise.**

 **ALSO (THIS IS SO VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ): this is a collection of short stories and oneshots so I have a few ideas to start me off but this is mostly going to run off your ideas so please give me any of your suggestions or story lines and I'll get round to them^^ (you can't be too late so keep suggesting) and also if you have any ideas for other formats (someone suggested a Q and A session which I'll set up soon) and that's about it enjoy ^^**

 _To everyone who was excited for this- I'm so so sorry it took so long_

 _Today's story was suggested by I'm the lonely life (who gave the original story idea) and by VDlovesbooks (who wanted a story where one of them was being caring to the other)._

He awoke to a snowball.

Naturally.

It had to be the crack of dawn, and it had to be freezing cold, slippery, wet ice smacking him right at the back of the head and dripping all the way down his back. Well, it was effective if nothing else. Nothing like ice water to really wake you up and make feel like an early morning dance, while you ramble incoherent half curses. It really makes you want to slap the person responsible.

Great. Just a brilliant start to the morning- just what he wanted. Oh Thor- it was freezing!

A yelp like roar told him he wasn't the only victim to the early wake up call from hell. Toothless was shaking himself- even dancing, like him (for some reason the body seemed intent on making you look like a clown whenever you got unexpectedly cold). He almost screamed at the trickster, but then he recovered his senses. He and Toothless might be up, but his dad would not take too kindly to being woken up this early in the mor-. There was a loud, angry roar as Toothless threw himself across the room at the recently acquired lodger. A huge crash followed, but apparently Toothless had missed as he heard an alarmed 'Hiccup- save me!' race through his mind, as a pale blur leapt behind him.

Hiccup had just about enough time to register the black dragon charging towards them- regardless of his rider being in the way- when, SMACK. They all fell to the floor- the very hard, uncomfortable, wooden floor. Well, good morning floorboards, its been a while. Yep, looks like Jack's definitely back.

"OW!" He heard him yell behind him. He himself just groaned into the floor, consoling himself with the fact that he'd got his just punishment- even if he did have to share it.  
"Jack!" He shouted, exasperated. Not even trying to keep his voice quiet now- the damage had been done. Jack winced.  
"Stop shouting- you're making my head hurt." He complained. His head was hurting?! His everything was hurting- and please say it was a decent hour... He looked out the window. The sun was only just showing itself. Oh- darn that Sky Dragon! He had to wake him up so early, didn't he! In fact, he thought whole village would be sleeping in, except for him, after last night.

The after race celebrations had extended and gotten a lot bigger with the surprise announcement of the Sky Dragon coming to stay and, well, it was a Viking party. Nothing more to be said. It was wild, crazy and went on way into the night. Everyone else was sure to be sleeping off the mead and five hundred plates of food they'd been shovelling down themselves- but just his luck to get lumbered with early bird (or, sorry, dragon).

They both hauled themselves up- Toothless still giving the Sky Dragon the dark eyes of death. Hiccup sighed.  
"I swear, if you've woken up my dad-." He threatened him.  
"Oh, relax, it's gonna take a lot more than that to wake up that-." A loud, deep grumble from the doorway interrupted him. No, not Stoick- although that wouldn't surprise him- Cloudjumper. Jack lowered his eyes, doing his best 'apologetic, little kid that you can't help but forgive' face and gave an apologetic kind of warble. The Stormcutter snorted angrily in a 'final warning' sort of way- before he turned round and went back into the main part of the house.

"Well." Jack said, grinning slightly- although... wearily?! What? "We didn't wake your parents up at least." He muttered, leaning on the bed... He was leaning on the bed. For support. Okay, this was beyond weird.  
"Jack, are you still tired?" He asked, as he pushed off from the bed, swaying slightly.  
"Eh?.. Mm, little headache- and stomachache- but I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes- that was probably last night's hangov- wait. He didn't?!  
"I told you not to touch the mead!" He scowled, making it clear he wasn't going to get any sympathy from him. Yeah, he was three hundred, but he had the mental age of a ten year old- he would not be able to hold alcohol. And no way was he letting him near the stuff either.

It served him right.  
"I didn't." He denied. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, you'd know if I was lying." He pointed out, somewhat lost in the clouds as he drooped over slightly. True, he thought. They could see through any lies through the trust bond. Alright, so maybe he hadn't been on the mead- either way, he shouldn't have eaten so much, or whatever else was giving him grief.

Toothless chuckled and roared something out to him. Jack half heartedly shoved his face aside as he headed towards the window, growling an irritated reply back.  
"No I have not been eating the funny berries- shut up." Hiccup sighed inwardly. Well, Jack was in a bad mood, he was in a bad mood, Toothless and Cloudjumper were in a bad mood- well, didn't today look to be just brilliant.

Jack jumped out the window (as per usual) and Hiccup was about to set off to meet him at the door, when a dizzying spin made him pause as he heard a thump from outside. What?... He went back to the window.  
"Jack?" He called out. Then his frown deepened. He'd fallen over. That really was not like him- he was bordering concerned for the trickster now.  
'I'm fine.' He groaned through their bond. 'Start worrying about organising today's academy lesson thing.' He semi ordered. Hiccup shook his head, maybe he had been eating some funny berries.

He wandered through the rest of the house, apologising to Cloudjumper on the way.  
'The academy doesn't open for hours yet.' He pointed out as he opened the door, just in time to catch Jack transforming into the white dragon.  
'Then lets go for a dawn flight.' He said, shaking his head to try and clear it and then taking off. Hiccup watched for a little while. He was flying a little lopsided- and he looked almost drunk in the way he was aimlessly flapping his wings hither and thither. He stood there, worried or a while, then he shook his own head. It was just a bit of an after party headache, he told himself. Discarding the worried thoughts that had started to form, he swung onto Toothless' back to follow.  
'Oh and Jack, I just remembered. I promised my dad I'd spend the day with him doing chief stuff. But I think I'll stop off with first you and see how things are going with the new recruits.' He promised, recieving a dull acknowledgement in reply.

All through the flight, Jack was unusually quiet, and... it could be his imagination, but his scales looked a little dull compared to usual- and his eyes too. They weren't quite as bright as they normally were. He's just a little tired, he thought, blaming it on the rough party the previous night- and then he heard something that really confused him. An odd whoosh- so strange, the first time he asked him, 'what in the world was that?',getting a careless, somewhat defensive, 'nothing' in reply. The second time he heard it though, it clicked.

'Jack, are you sneezing?' He asked. He saw him wrinkle his snout as he grimaced slightly.  
'It's fine- something just flew up my nose, that's all.' He told him. He decided to let it go, but his suspicions remained. It seemed every time he heard him say he was fine, he believed it a little less. With the simple pleasures of flight though, even with Hiccup mildly concerned for the white dragon, the hours soon wiled away- and soon it was time for them to head to the academy.

It didn't take them long to get there. Toothless slipped a little on the icy ground as he landed. But Jack, normally an expert at landing on the ice, stumbled, falling heavily into the snow. As he picked himself up, Hiccup's concern just kept growing.  
'Are you sure you're-.' He began.  
'I'm fine!' He snapped. Then added, much calmer and slightly apologetic. 'The headache's just making me a little dizzy- it'll pass.' There wasn't time for any other exchanges though, as Freya came running over.

"Jack! Hey!" She grinned as she ran over. "What's up with that landing?" She teased. "You eaten a bag of rocks for breakfast?" Jack transformed into human form- and Hiccup was now almost certain he was a little pale (well, pale-er), and his dizziness was easy to see. But, other than that, he seemed fine as he walked up to the young Viking girl (the key word being 'seemed').  
"I'm fine, Freya." He smiled happily. "Just a little off the weather after last night." He smirked, ruefully. She smirked back (Hiccup swore she'd caught that off the Sky Dragon).  
"Under the weather." She corrected, before softening the smirk into a smile. "It was a pretty good party, though." She agreed, dreamily, as Hiccup unlocked the gates. Yeah, he thought as he remembered it, grinning. That party had been wild. He was overthinking things- it probably was just the after party grogginess throwing Jack off. No doubt all the adults will be the same when they finally got up. Still, was he sure he'd be al-.  
'I'll be fine, mum.' Jack interrupted the thought, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. You'd think that after having the trust bond for over five years, he'd remember that Jack could read his mind. No such luck.

Yeah, he thought. Freya was right- it was a big party. He'll be right as rain come tonight. He lifted the gates, which rose with a clattering, and wandered in. He was followed by Freya and then- wait... He turned round.  
"Where's Jack?" He asked her.  
"I'unno." She shrugged. Helpful, he thought. Jack was the only one she ever cooperated with- he didn't know whether it was sweet or annoying.

He reached out to the Sky Dragon... and found a mental wall blocking him. What the? He thought. Why was he keeping him out? Hold on, the wall wasn't as strong or well formed as usual. If he concentrated carefully, he might be able to gather some pieces of information about what he's doing through the lapses in attention. He tried- and he did get something- but he couldn't make sense out of any of it. Snow. Some weird colour. A strange, disgusting noise, with a smell to match- and a feeling which he couldn't quite find a word to put to. It... it was a little like dizziness, and a little like mush, or icky (or some other word the twins were fond of).

He shook his head. He had no idea what was going on, but the other academy students were starting to arrive. Freya was the only one of them that consistently arrive before the old arena had even been opened.  
"You know, your dad's looking for you." One of them pointed out, gruffly. Oh great- he'd woken up and found no trace of Hiccup, Toothless or Jack anywhere. Of course he'd be panicking. He really aught to get back as quick as he could, but he couldn't just leave the kids here alone! They were extremely accident prone- many of them were hazards to themselves (and anything else in the immediate vicinity). Plus... he was a little worried about where Jack had vanished off to- and why.

He heard a chirpy roar and turned to see the graceful Stormfly making a great entrance. Saved by Astrid, he thought, as he went to inform her of the situation.  
"Alright, so the kids are all here- I don't think they're carrying any weapons excessive of the usual- and I think you've got something planned?" He told her.  
"I'll be fine, Hiccup." She told him, her words reminding him once again of the Sky Dragon. "It's not the first time I've done this, you know." She pointed  
"Great." He grinned, mounting Toothless.

"Oh, and Jack should be around somewhere... I think. He's a little... off, after last night." He informed.  
"Well, whadya know, first taste of mead and he's all over the stuff." She smirked.  
"For your information, the only thing new he tried last night was sandwiches." He promised.  
"Sandwiches?" She repeated.  
"Well he'd never tried bread before- we stopped trying to give it him years ago cos he just threw it away." He told her. She shook her head.  
"Now- go on! Before you have Stoick sending a search party after you." She said, shooing him off as she turned her attention the kids- a number of which looked to be starting a wrestling match. He set Toothless tail to the appropriate take off angle and set off.

Not long after, he heard a distant, groggy "Later Hic" through the bond. He frowned and looked back. That really did not sound like he was doing too good.

He pulled back and bid Toothless to stop, the black dragon obediently back flapped to keep them stationary. The Night Fury looked up at his rider, confused, and saw him looking back at the arena. Was Jack really alright? He did seem a little off all morning...

Toothless roared up to him to see what the problem was.  
"Nothing, bud." He muttered, dismissing those thoughts. He was overreacting- and he really did have to get back before his dad had Skullcrusher searching for him.

He angled the tail back into straight flight mode and Toothless carried him back towards Berk.

(Next update: tommorow)


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon tales  
Story 1 problems already  
Chapter 2 stop fighting

 **Authors note: next chapter^^ so you've probably guessed what's going on by now huh here's what happens next^^ hope you enjoy it pleeeeeeeaaaase leave a review even just a few words mean so much to me but apart from that enjoy the chapter- it will be updated tommorow ^^**

He woke up again- this time to a much more worrying sound. He would've definitely preferred the snowball to this.

He sat up and looked over to the bed of snow Jack had made for himself on the floor nearby. He was propped up on one arm, coughing heavily. Really heavily. The coughs were what had woken him- they were so loud and it sounded like they were hacking at his throat...and they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.  
"Jack." He said, worry wiping away his sleepiness as he slid his foot and a half out of bed and half hopped, half crawled, his way over.

He'd gotten back really late last night- things yesterday having taken much longer than usual to finish, with the adult's hangovers making everything ridiculously sluggish. Jack was already asleep when he got in and he'd reassured himself that he was fine. Whatever had afflicted him earlier had passed over the morning. Now, though, it very obviously hadn't.

He noticed how pale he was- there was little difference between his white hair and his skin now- and his eyes were a dull blue grey, rather than the bright, shining winter blue they should be. On top of that, he was shaking, he was pretty sure he was slightly damp and he could weakness and pain filling his mind. He reached out to hold him up, while the coughing fit passed, and that was when something else worrying struck him. He wasn't cold anymore. In fact, he was slightly warm. Jack always emanated a slight chill, but now... This was just another sign he really was not well.

Jack grimaced, as the coughing finally subsided, and pushed his supporting hand off. Then, scrunching his face up, and with agonising slowness, he stood and walked towards the door. Not the window, Hiccup noticed. Okay, he was definitely not feeling right- he always took the window.

"Thanks Hic, I'm fine now." He muttered, the gravelly voice he was saying it with telling him the exact opposite.  
"Jack, stop." He told him, searching for his prosthetic.  
"No... I'm going to the academy... gonna help out... Astrid with the kids... see Freya..." He murmured, almost in a half trance, as he swayed, stumbling occasionally, across the room- before he attempted to walk through his desk, that was definitely not the door way.

Hiccup's concern just kept growing as he watched him stumble about, more dazed than ever- his jaw clenched from the impact, hand rubbing his throbbing head. Trying to reach into his mind, Hiccup could see it was like his brain was turning everything to mush. His balance was going, he had little control over where his limbs were going and his brain could barely cooperate enough to even think straight. Where was his prosthetic?! Jack finally managed to face the door.

There! Grabbing his prosthetic, he snapped it quickly into place, hoping Jack wouldn't go too far while he put his leg on. But, thankfully, Toothless got up and stood, calmly, in the way. Jack glared at him, as he growled.  
"Out of the way, crow brain." Toothless eyes narrowed at him, and he promptly sat. Preventing any exit whatsoever. Jack growled again- this time purely from anger- as Hiccup gently took hold of his shoulders.  
"Jack... Just get back to-." He began, softly encouraging him backwards towards the bed, when suddenly he lunged. Leaping, like a crazed animal, towards the slight gap between the dragon and the wall- clawing at the wall in an attempt to pull himself through.  
"I'm fine!" He yelled. Toothless trying to hold firm in the doorway as Jack wildly flailed forwards, leaving Hiccup clinging desperately to him, trying to stop him, as he constantly flung himself forwards in wild attempts for freedom.

"I going back to the the academy!" He screamed.  
"No, you're not- and you're going to go anywhere whilst you're like this!" Hiccup said, forcefully.  
"I'M FI-!" He raged, furious at the accusation that he wasn't at top health.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Hiccup shouted back. "Look at you! You're all pale- and you're shaking, and coughing, and stumbling about everywhere. You can barely think straight! And yesterday, you were sneezing and tired and then-!" He paused, as he finally realised why he'd vanished that morning. That noise, and sickening smell. "You've been throwing up." He realised. Jack just threw himself at the Night Fury harder than ever- like he didn't hear him, or didn't care. "Jack? Aren't you listening?! You've got a fever! You've got a headache and a stomachache- and your brain's practically mush. Jack." He said, clearly. "You're sick." He told him, loudly. The words hanging like a judge's sentence.

Jack paused, panting and half collapsed in his arms. Hiccup relaxed. Finally, he'd gotten through to him.  
"...I don't care." Jack grimaced, slowly hauling himself back onto his feet. Then, he lunged forwards once again. Just as wild in his attempts to get through as ever. "I can't just-! -Have to-! They need me-!" He carried on. His struggles getting more and more desperate as his state worsened. His eyes screamed pain and mouth was stretched taunt at the endless beating assaulting his brain. He was bent double with the crippling cramps in his stomach... but still he battled to get through the doorway- even though he stood no chance.

He just wouldn't give up, Hiccup realised. And that was it. He knew Jack- and he never stopped fighting for those he cared about. Never. He didn't give up for the sake of mere pain. Even stood at the very doors of death itself, he would carry on struggling for what he believed in... for who he believed in.

"Jack." He said, calmly. The dragon boy he carried on, heedless. "Stop fighting." He told him, softly.

He froze, limbs shaking, as he heard those words. His chest heaving, as it shook with the rest of him. Then, he seemed to gather himself, and tensed ready to throw himself forwards again. Hiccup tightened his grip, stopping him moving any further. "-Or if you won't do that, then... trust me." He muttered. He stopped.

The only sound was Jack's loud, heavy breaths and Hiccup's softer ones.  
"Let me take care of you." He muttered, gently loosening his grip, just a little,... and that finally did it.

Jack sagged straight into his arms- almost collapsing straight to the floor, if it weren't for Hiccup holding him.

He finally stopped fighting.

Carrying on fighting was easy for him- he did it without a second thought for himself. He did it happily and as many times as was needed. But giving up? That was much more difficult. Stopping fighting, for him, was harder than fighting to the death... But for his faith in Hiccup- because he trusted him-... he did it. He gave up. Surrendering himself entirely into Viking's care. At long last, he'd stopped fighting... and he'd done so happily. For Hiccup.

He let him support him. Hold him upright where his legs and his arms just didn't have the strength anymore. He allowed himself to be shifted so that he was hanging off the Viking's shoulder. He was reminded once more of how strange it was. That Hiccup, once so small and lacking in strength, was now big and strong enough to carry him without too much of a struggle. He let him, and his black dragon brother, drag him carefully over the wooden floor... Then rest him on Hiccup's wooden bed, where they lowered his head down, gently... until it made contact with the pillow.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into half consciousness. Unable to keep himself fully aware of the world anymore. But that was okay. Hiccup was looking after him, he didn't need to fight anymore. He was a feeling a lot worse than he'd care to admit, but he could relax now. Hiccup was here. He'd be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon tales  
Story 1 problems already  
Chapter 3 what to do

 **Authors note: so here's the next chapter^^ Sky Dragons can be so stubborn- or maybe its just Jack, I dunno, but either way they got him to relax now time to see what happens next^^ hope you enjoy it, please lave a review like always and the next part will be tommorow(yeah this story turned out longer than I expected too)**

Hiccup sighed and buried his head in his hands. They'd finally got Jack into the bed. That was a task- he could be so stubborn sometimes. But he was there now.

He looked back at him. He could almost be sleeping soundly, if not the slight trembling and deathly skin tone- woah, no. Don't even go there- do not use that word. It is not going to get that far- it was just a, erm... sickly skin tone. Yeah, that's all it was. Just a little sickness- he'd recover.

He stood and turned his thoughts to how to help him get better. He paced a little, before sliding a hand onto Jack's forehead. Yeah, because he's gonna miraculously have got better in a matter of minutes. He was still burning up. They needed to get him cool again. He found a bucket and held it out to Toothless, who took it as they headed down towards the sitting room together.  
"You know what to do, bud." He told him. The dragon rumbled, reassuringly, and ran off outside with the bucket.

At the sound of the door opening, and the cool air rushing in, Cloudjumper, who'd been sleeping soundly in the corner, woke up. He watched and blinked, confused, as Hiccup quenched the fire. He made a slight, subtle growl to get his attention- clearly asking what he was doing.  
"The fire's got to stay out, Cloudjumper." He told him, unsure of how much the dragon would understand (though intelligent, he wasn't exactly fluid in Norse). "Doctor's orders." He said, gesturing back towards his room. The Stormcutter narrowed his eyes, as he scented in the direction he pointed. Apparently, he got a good idea of what was going on, as he blinked a slow affirmative to show he understood, and settled himself down in front of the empty fireplace.  
"Thanks." He said, stroking the dragon's nose in gratitude. Just at that moment, Toothless came in, with a bucket full of snow hanging from his mouth, to see someone else getting Hiccup's affections.

He immediately narrowed his eyes at the two and pushed the Viking away from the older dragon, hard. Ushering him, forcibly, back into the bedroom as he growled a warning, from around the bucket, over his shoulder. Hiccup couldn't speak dragon in the same way Jack could, but he was pretty sure Toothless was saying "my human."

He just let himself get steered back into the- wait, what's Jack do-! He rushed over to the bed, where Jack already had one foot on the floor, ready to climb out the bed. Toothless put the bucket to one side, and roared a reprimand- "idiot," no doubt (or perhaps "feather brain" as that seemed to be one of Jack's favoured dragon insults, and, judging by the look on the Night Fury's face, he was throwing his own words back at him). He doubted Jack even heard the roar though- he seemed really far out of it, as he eased him back into the bed. He really didn't like to stay down, did he.

'Jack, you promised.' He thought, softly. Through the haze of illness, he heard a vague, half nonsensical reply.  
'I know... But.. weren't there.. and.. panicked...' Hiccup sighed, it looked like his brain really was fried.  
'You know I wouldn't have gone far.' He said, pointing to his head to prove his point. His slightly glazed eyes locked onto him.  
'Couldn't see you, though.' He insisted. No, his brain hadn't fried, he decided, it'd gone all soft. So much for the tough, scary Sky Dragon, he thought. Honestly he was just like a Gronkle (he looked like a big, tough beast, but on the inside he was just a big softie).

He took his hand.  
"Well, I promise, I'm not going to leave again." He muttered. "I'm gonna stay right here until you're better again." He promised, gently. And he meant it. Every word. He wouldn't be able to do anything productive with his mind constantly on Jack, checking up on him every five seconds, anyway. He might as well be here- that way it'd put both their minds at ease. Not that he'd leave him, anyway. Even if he was commanded to move away from his side, he'd refuse. He was staying right here, until he was better again.

He felt the hand he was holding, curl round his own slightly, and he smiled. That was the first time he'd held his hand like that and he'd other times...  
"Hey. You know what this reminds me of?" He said. A dull curiosity was recieved in response. "The first- well, second- time we met." He could tell Jack was straining himself to think that far back.  
'... Just been attacked.. Saved me.' He recalled.  
"Mm hmm." He confirmed. "I stood right by your side, all night, just willing you to live. And I held your hand the whole time." He smiled as he reminisced.

Jack looked slightly confused.  
'But.. barely knew each other.' He thought.  
"Yeah, but if I held you're hand the right way... I could feel your heart." He told him, raising their hands up to his chest. "It gave me hope, that you would make it." He continued. Jack paused for a while before asking.  
'Can you feel it now?' Yeah, he could. He nodded, humming quietly. He could still feel that gentle throb under his fingers... But...

He tried to carry on smiling, but it faltered after a while. He sighed, inwardly. He hated seeing Jack like this. So weak, and sick- not even able to lift his own head, or speak a word. Even forming thoughts was a taxing effort, and he hated that- it was so un-Jack-like it would be like his dad taking up knitting. He was never so still, or so lethargic. He should be bouncing about the place, full of energy- not lying, barely stirring, on a bed like this.

"All night...?" Jack's voice reached him. It was weak, and the words were barely definable, but it was a voice. He reached into Jack's mind, and felt it soften with warm gratitude. They both knew what they were willing to do for each other, but not always what they had already done- and it was those simple acts of kindness that truly strengthened their bond.  
"All night." Hiccup repeated. Then, he frowned as he remembered the last time he... No. He decided not to bring it up. The problem is, choosing not to bring something up brings it up in your mind.

'What is it?' He heard Jack asking, and he couldn't help but manage a slight smile. Concerned for him, even now.  
'It's just... the last time I saw you like this was just after you defeated that Nightmare dragon." He told him. It took a while for the understanding to dawn on his face. That had been when he'd died. He'd come back, obviously, but the memory of it was still enough to make Hiccup's heart tremble.

He'd almost lost him once- he couldn't let that happen again, couldn't let him die... because there wouldn't be a 'next time' if he did. If he died now, he stayed dead. It was a fact that rarely haunted them, since most people got only lived once anyway... but now...

A sudden, violent spasm of sneezes sent Jack reeling, and Hiccup could only watch, giving him empty comforts and reassurances. He hated feeling so powerless. He could do nothing- except wait this out by his side. And seeing him like this... Worry suddenly grasped him. He.. he wasn't going to lose him, was he? He couldn't! He'd only just got him back! They'd only just got their happy ending- they were supposed to stay together until the end of Hiccup's days. They couldn't get torn apart- he was not going to lose him again!

His grip on his hand tightened. The throb of his pulse was giving him hope like it always did, but it wasn't enough. He'd seen, and heard, about sickness and disease claiming many a mighty warrior. It didn't matter how big, or how powerful, you were. If illness struck, all you could do was pray to the gods- your life lay in their hands now. So he prayed. He put out a prayer to all the gods- Thor and Odin, even Jokul Frosti, which had turned out to be Jack himself. He pleaded to them all: please, don't take him.

'Am I a god now?' He heard the feeble attempt at humour push weakly into his mind, in an attempt to disperse his worry. Hiccup frowned- he shouldn't be expending his energy, pushing into his mind like that. He needed all the strength he could get! He pushed it back, but not before Jack's thick, heavy mind somehow managed to grip onto his own.  
'Stop worrying. I'll be fine, as long as you are here.' He reassured him.  
'It's supposed to be me telling you that.' Hiccup pointed out, allowing a slight tease to enter his tone. He felt Jack's mind settle through the fog that surrounded it with the mocking tone. Satisfied, he wasn't stressing anymore.

Worrying himself worried Jack, he told himself- and so he kept himself calm, for Jack's sake. He just had to keep his spirits up, and help him get better.

He stood up and moved away- already, with two steps, Jack attempted to lean up and see where he was going. He only grabbed a stool and used it to sit down beside him.  
'I'm fine, mum.' He smiled, bringing back his words from the previous morning. He wondered who was fretting about who more- him or Jack. His mind lightened somewhat at the joke.  
'Now try to get some sleep.' He suggested. Rest helped when you were ill, right. He was pretty certain of that.  
'You'll stay here?' He heard the thought, but he knew it wasn't really a question.  
'You know I will.' He promised.

And he sat and and watched as, slowly, his breath deepened and evened... Although, it still rattled a lot. And then, there was that slight tremble in his limbs that refused to go away. It was somewhat familiar to Hiccup... Wait. That wasn't a tremble, he realised.

Shivering. Jack was shivering.

But when he held his hand earlier- he was warm! Way too warm! That settled it. He couldn't just wait around and do nothing. Surely, there was something he could do to help him-. His foot kicked the long forgotten bucket and it sloshed a bit of snow onto the floor. Oh yeah- he'd completely forgotten about that. He'd asked Toothless to get this for him, right? Why didn't he remember this sooner?! This was perfect! Snow helped heal him- so surely it had to help cure him too. And, even if it didn't, it should help bring the fever down.

He dug through his cupboard and found an old T-shirt (it was clean). He tore it into a rough rag and dumped a load of snow in the middle, tying the top to make an improvised bundle. It wasn't exactly high quality, but hopefully it would help. He put it gently on Jack's forehead, careful not to wake him. Then, he waited, nervously...

It didn't seem to be doing any good- if anything, it only made his shivering worse! But it would help, right- it had to! Just... maybe it took a while? Yeah- that had to be it!

He buried his head in his hands- what was he supposed to do? There had to be something more he could do- there had to be something that could help- but how should he know what?! He wasn't a herb specialist, or a doctor like-. He froze. Gobber. Goathi. How had he not thought of this before?! He had to see them immediately- Goathi especially. Surely, she'd know what to do! She was the wise woman, after all- she probably knew what was wrong already!

He raced up towards the door... but then his hand paused at the handle.

Slowly... he stepped away from it. He couldn't. He'd promised. He'd have to get someone else to go for him.

"Toothless." He whispered, quietly. The dragon pricked his ears up, and went over to him immediately. Padding quietly so as not to wake their friend. "Come on, bud, we need to find someone to help." He told him, going to the window. Wait, who would be up at this time in the morning? It was even earlier than the last one- it was barely even dawn- who would-?

Astrid! She always went out on early morning training flights with Stormfly, right! Oh Thor, please say they hadn't gone too far- and please say they were up this early.  
"Toothless, call Stormfly." He whispered. The Night Fury nodded, and poked his head out of the window- shooting a plasma blast high up into the sky. It was a good job it was so early, otherwise hundreds of dragons would've raised a raucous around chief's house at the summons of their Alpha.

Hiccup could only pray it got the attention of who they wanted. He paced back and forth, as he waited. Not knowing that the boy right next to him wasn't as asleep as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon tales  
Story 1 problems already  
Chapter 4 being sick is

 **Authors note: a bit of a short chapter but I thought Id do a pov change (this was kind of fun to write- deliberate nonsense^^ I love it!) oh and have a medal if you figured it that massive chat muddle because Hiccup Astrid Toothless and Stormfly all speak in it (another thing I love- dragon speak^^) anyway I hope you enjoy it please review so I know you're enjoying it and I will be back with another chapter tommorow^^**

Being sick was, er... it well, it... it felt like... not good. And the erm... most, not, good, part of it... was the... the... 'blegh' feeling in his... He gave up thinking of the word.

It was incredibly annoying, this. He just couldn't think, whatsoever. His brain muddled everything like it had given up trying to functional. It was... It was like... he'd caught a whiff of a whole... erm.. big lot of... He knew this one... dragon nip. Or bad berries.

He just felt woozy.. and clogged up.. and painy.. he wasn't sure that was even a word.. and his brain was all muffly, floaty offy, throbby, non thinky- and he had no idea if he was... snoozieing, or not... That was also a word, right?... Ugh... He'd been like this since Hiccup... told him... to sleep. Oh yeah, that was the word. Whether or not he'd drifted off, he didn't know- in fact, he didn't even know if he was asleep right now. He seemed to be in a permanent state of 'drift off'. But at some point he heard some kind of noise- and then his head ached again (and it had something cold and heavy on it), he was freezingly hot, and the fight to hold down his stomach continued.

This really... No, still couldn't find that word.

Through the haze and woolly thickness (that pretty much was his brain right now), he thought he heard whumphs of wind. Touches of stirred air reached him and he shivered- not even realising how abnormal that was. A vague stop it(ish) thought (that wasn't really much of a thought) semi formed in his head... Cold, he almost moaned, but that took too much effort. Thoughts came up like bubbles in a thick swamp- taking an eternity to arrive, only half showing themselves and then disappearing. Speaking of coming up-. Uggmm-... he didn't know how long he could keep his stomach down.

He tried to focus on calming it, but it was so, so cold- why was it so cold? If he could bring any movement to his limbs, whatsoever, he would've got rid of the cold thing on his head. But he couldn't even open his eyes, so he just constantly willed it to go away. Being cold... was a bad feeling. He... didn't like it. But, then, why did he also felt like a Monstrous Nightmare? Like he was on fire, but so cold like a Bewiderbist... Like a Bewidermare, he decided. He couldn't make sense of it, but that went for most things at the moment.

"Alfa glu ames! I!" His ears tried to tell his sickness slowed mind. Huh?... That was... dragon... erm... En, thu, si, as, tic, he sounded out. Somehow, the long, weird word presented itself to him. He tried to piece the vague, hazy, half words into real ones... Mmm... Errrrrr...

"Alpha blue flames! Hi!" He decided on. Toothless. They were talking Toothless, erm... to Toothless. He almost thought he knew the voice, but couldn't think of who...  
"Hi Sky Flyer!" That was Toothless, he was pretty sure, talking to... Sky Flyer? Wait, he remembered something... sort of. Wasn't it, like... short for a super long name?...

He had a vague recollection of Toothless setting a trend for having names when he gave himself one (after the experience of becoming human). The dragons now called him Blue Flames, Night Scales, Quick Wings or the Hic Flyer (he'd told them his rider was 'Hic', and the ridden dragons called themselves 'flyers' like the riders call themselves 'riders'). Originally, he'd been known as his species name Night Fast, but he now had an official name- or, several, still dragonish, ones, but he was proud of them. Although, he didn't like how they insisted on addressing him as 'Alpha' every time they spoke to him.

This dragon had been one of the first to catch onto the trend. What was Sky Flyer again? Sky colour dragon who is sand hair's flyer?...So... the blue dragon, with the blond rider. Stormy something? Whoa-...

"Hiccup, I saw the flam-why'd you summon me-Jack is si-Snow Smirk has the Icki-you to go to Goath-get wisdom from Old No Words-y can't you go-use your own wings-promised him I'd sta-two legs won't leave-'re just a sucker for him aren'-all mushy for your huma-can't leave him. He gets up if I-won't leave Snow Smirk, and I need him to fl-so you're both suckers for each o-cute how humans get mushy so easy-It's annoyi-see what Goathi says, I'm worried it might be seriou-Snow Smirk is in pretty big, bad Ickies... Be back as soon as I ca- fast as the winds can carry me."

Then, silence.

Finally, the endless babble stopped assaulting his ears. Noises hurt- and they left him so dizzy. His mind was really reeling after all that, and it was a long time before he tried to make sense out of any of it...

Astrid and Stormfly... Goathi... him... back soon... It took a long, hard effort to slip sense into the fuzz of his head. They sent Astrid and Stormfly to see Goathi about his being sick. Okay, so- he lurched.

Try to keep it- and again- really not goo-. He sat up, quickly. Fighting to keep his stomach from erupting. He tried so hard, but he just couldn't hold it. Luckily, Hiccup was there (with a bucket from who knows where) and he just made it in time.

...It tasted absolutely awful. Just like he felt. It left him dizzy- and really wanting something to wash out his mouth. He hated it when that happened. And his head just kept on throbbed, all through it.

This whole illness thing... it really...

sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon tales  
Story 1 problems already  
Chapter 5 Worry

 **Authors note: back again^^ so has anyone figured out what caused the illness yet? I have dropped a few hints (very very sneaky ones) before this chapter and this one also sheds a bit of light on the subject^^ anyway Im so so tired now- it is so late- so I hope you enjoy it please leave a review and I'll post the last part of this story tommorow- but right now I'm going to sleep... See you tommorow**

Hiccup was thankful he'd brought in the bucket of snow, because the bucket was proving just as useful as the actual snow.

Jack was really- really- sick. He just seriously hoped Astrid would be back soon- he needed Goathi's wisdom on the whole thing. How could they help? What was wrong with him? He felt certain she'd know. She had helped when the other dragons got sick a long time ago.

He remembered they'd gotten ill because of some new flowers Mildew had deliberately planted around the village. He supposed it was a good think Jack wasn't sneezing ice, since he was human, but he now wondered if something similar happened here. Had something new to the Sky Dragon made him sick? Nothing massive in the island had changed since his last visit, but,maybe. He could never be sure. He had to wait and see what Goathi said.

When it seemed he was finally done throwing up and was settling down- or really just lying down, as he was far from being settled- again, he replaced the snow filled bundle on his forehead. But he squirmed and moaned beneath it.  
'Cold... Off...' The dazed, dizzy thoughts came through to him and he frowned, concerned. Jack never felt cold.  
"Jack, you're burning up. We need to keep your temperature down." He said.  
'Freezing.' He insisted, trying to turn his head to throw it off.

Hiccup sighed, worriedly. This was bad. If snow was doing nothing to help him... he didn't finish the thought, but what if the gods really were about to take him from him... He couldn't stand that. He knew what life without Jack was now, and he couldn't bear to go back to it...

He remembered the heart break as he thought their previous goodbye was going to be forever... It really would be forever if he-. He stopped again. He just... He couldn't kneel at the Sky Dragon's grave stone again. No. Jack, he... he was going to get through this. He'd promised- he'd said he wasn't going to leave him ever again! He'd promised! He couldn't- he was not dying on him!...

No. He'd never break a promise. And he'd never leave him. He wouldn't ever do that. He was overreacting. It was just a little bug... But, still, fate did have a cruel, artistic streak. They both expected Jack to long outlive Hiccup. Now there was the possibility he might die before Viking- no. He wouldn't!... Right?

He went into Jack's mind. He had to see for himself how bad it was...

Cold... Tired... Hot... Sluggish thoughts... The battle to keep his stomach calm... The pain in his head... He was in a really bad way. And then a sudden, horrible thought occured to him. Would it get worse?! He didn't know if he'd pull through as it was, but if things worsened, he really might-.

He withdrew from his mind, more worried than ever. Jack was so lost in his illness, he didn't even notice the brief visit... He hoped Astrid came back with good news. The door squeaked, and he stood hurriedly, as it creaked open.

"You boys still in there? Hiccup, your father's gone off to work and I told him I'd..." Valka stopped, as she saw the scene in the room. "Jack?" She frowned.  
"He's not feeling so good. Can you send dad a Terror saying I'm gonna stay and look after him?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded, still worried over her son's friend who'd saved her life.  
"How's he doing?" She wondered.  
"Well, he's a little feverish- and he's been throwing up a bit." He explained, attempting to hide his worry. No such luck- there's no hiding a worry from a mother. She saw immediately just how concerned he was over him.

She walked over to him, putting a, slightly hesitant, hand on his shoulder.  
"He'll be fine, son. You know that." She told him. "Dragons get over illness a lot easier than we do. And this is Jack we're talking about. Didn't you tell me about how he recovered from near death, over one night, once? And I think both you and I know he's too stubborn to let a little bug stop him. Besides- after all the other impossible things he's done... Well, I don't think getting over a bit of flu's going to be very high on his list of achievements." She reassured him. He smiled. She really knew how to ease all his worries.

He was being a bit stupid, huh? He was glad he had his mother to set him straight. He'd made some of the arguments to himself already, but they always just seemed empty until now. He'd be fine- he was sure of that now. He couldn't help but worry- though, he supposed, he couldn't help that.  
"Thanks mum." He muttered, gratefully. She cupped his head with her hand.  
"Okay." She smiled, staying there for a moment before standing up. "I'll go and send your father that letter." She promised. "And, be careful, son. We don't want you catching something too." She told him, as she left.

Him? Catching Jack's illness? Oh Thor, that was something he hadn't thought about. He could get sick from this, couldn't he. He was being around him a whole lot, and with their link as well- wait, could the illness spread across that too? He had no idea, but, you know what, whether he caught it or not, he didn't care. He was looking after Jack until he was a hundred percent sure he was better again. Or until he was well enough to plan and execute a successful escape.

He slid his hand onto his forehead, checking his tempriture, yet again... Well, no improvement, but at least he hadn't gotten any worse.  
'Too hot for you?' He heard the still vague, but mildly taunting, question appear in his mind.  
'Don't flatter yourself.' He responded, cheering up slightly. At least he wasn't so sick he couldn't make a joke- even a terrible one. Then he heard wingbeats outside. Astrid!

He ran over to the window where Stormfly had just gracefully landed and Astrid had stood- carefully, but skilfully- on her back.  
"Help me up." She requested. He grasped her outstretched hand, until she found window ledge, and hauled herself in. She didn't even seem to be affected by the effort.

"Well?" Hiccup asked, praying for good news. She hesitated... and then she walked close to him. Hiccup noted how ominous that felt.  
"I don't know whether it's good or bad, but Goathi told me a few things... Oh, and she gave me this to help." She informed, holding out a bottle with some foul smelling liquid inside. Oh, great- medicine. Jack was just gonna love that. He took it from her, as she continued explaining. "She said to give him two spoons every hour." Great. He could do that. That was good- but did she say anything else? What it was? Anything else to help cure it?

"What else did she say?" He asked, placing the bottle down on his desk. She seemed even more hesitant, nervous even, about what she was going to say next. Hiccup felt dread settle in his stomach, as he braced himself. What was it? Was it bad?  
"She... she said..." Astrid began, obviously not wanting to say it, and trying to think of how to phrase it. Hiccup's was suddenly more worried than he was before his mum came in.  
"She said he'd been poisoned." She told him, straight and blunt.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he stepped back, stunned and horrified...  
"Poisoned." He repeated in a whisper, struggling to believe it. Wh... what? Poison? Who would-? Oh Thor, no. How could anyone-?  
"But she also said it wasn't done with malicious intent." She added. He froze...

What?!.. But how?! How could someone have poisoned him, but not mean to hurt him?! You don't accidently feed someone poison!  
"One last thing." She finished. "She said that his condition, over the next twenty four hours, will tell us if he's gonna make it." If he... if, he makes it... He leant against the wall... So it was bad. Poison... and if he didn't show any improvement over the next twenty fours, he was going to-... He forced himself to breath out a deep, shaky breath in a failed attempt to calm himself... Poison.

'...Hic.. cup?' He heard the worried, confused thought from Jack. 'What's.. matter?' he asked. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. He couldn't tell him he was-. Thank Thor he didn't have the strength to read his thoughts anymore- wait, he didn't have the strength to read his thoughts anymore? Oh no. Please, Odin, say this was only temporary.

He steadied himself as best, and put up his best mask.  
'It's nothing.' He replied. 'Just overreacting.' He told him. The evasive 'nothing' only making Jack desperate to know what was going on.  
'Hiccup... What is it?' He practically, demanded. No- he just couldn't!  
'Trust me, Jack, just trust me... I mean it, just... Trust me.' He pleaded, using those two words that had been the beginning strength of their relationship- the foundation of their bond. Trust. But would he really do it? He knew he trusted him, but would he drop it? He felt him hesitate- he knew he was really curious as to why and what he was hiding from him.

But, then, he felt him relax.  
'... 'Kay, Hic.' He said, letting the matter go and sinking back into his mind, wearily. He sighed out in relief. He trusted him. He knew he should never have doubted him.

He might be ignorant about it, at least, but he just couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about what Astrid just said. Twenty four hours- one day, to determine whether he'd get better or not... He would make it. He promised himself. And he was going to do everything he could to make that happen.

"Well... alright. Thanks Astrid. You're probably best going off to the academy, now before Snotlout teaches them how not to train their dragons." He said to her, keeping his mask firmly in place. She smiled at the comment and, satisfied he'd be okay, left him to it- besides, he was right about Snotlout (the last time he tried to teach the kids one of them ended up hanging from Hookfang's mouth).

After she left, Hiccup let the mask drop. He was so unbelievably worried. One day- with a real possibility he wouldn't make it...

He gaze eventually strayed upon the bottle on his desk. Two an hour. Best get this over and done with. Jack and medicine- oh this was going to be simply delightful. Do not make him suspicious whatever you do, he told himself.

"Alright, Jack. Astrid's brought some medicine, to help get you better." He told him, praying he hadn't heard tales of the notoriously foul liquid.  
'Medicine...' He heard him musing. 'Where have I heard that before?...' Oh Thor, so he did know. He hurriedly unstoppered the bottle and- wait, no spoon! Oh, darn it!

"Well. I've just got to go get the spoon, don't mind me. Just going into to the kitchen, getting a spoon, for nice, lovely stuff that'll make you feel better, and stop you throwing up, and..." He rambled on, as he dashed into the kitchen (not like he was trying to distract him, or stop him remembering what it is, or anything). He held up the bottle, by way of explanation, to his mum as he passed through. He really did not like that amused look she got as she realised what he meant. He quickly grabbed the utensil and returned to the bedroom.

He saw slight confusion on Jcks face. Oh why'd he have to do that when he was nervous?! Jack knew something was up now- from the way he went on. To those who knew Hiccup well, there was a common knowledge: a rambling Hiccup, was a suspicious one. And now Jack was the one thing he didn't want him to be- suspicious. Uh oh, he's onto his evil plan.

He tipped the medicine onto the spoon- and, before he could even see, smell or otherwise acknowledge the stuff, he'd shoved it in his mouth.

His face instantly soured, as he spluttered slightly. Hiccup really prayed he wouldn't throw up on him, as covering his mouth with both hands to stop him spitting it out.  
"Swallow it." He commanded, keeping firm pressure on his jaw until he had no choice. He did as he was told (oh, the horror).

Hiccup finally took his hand away. That could've gone worse at least and- oh great, he had to do another one. How was he meant to do that?

Jack was just enjoying the taste, disgust and revolt coming from him.  
'Gross!.. Ugh! What was-?! Ergh!' he grimaced, pulling a really unhappy face. Then, he saw the next spoon getting filled. He clamped his jaw.

Hiccup glared sternly at him.  
"Jack, you know you need this to get better." He told him.  
'Nuh uh.. Do it 'self, thanks.' Oh great, he was going to be really stubborn with this, wasn't he.  
"Jack, I'm not arguing with you. Open up." His mouth stayed shut. Hiccup tried to prise the spoon through, but he couldn't get past his teeth. This wasn't working. He changed tact. "Jack. Do it for me." He tried, playing the 'you promised to do anything for me' card.

His Sky Dragon would do anything for him right? He'd almost died for him several times, surely this wasn't a big ask. What was he saying, this was Jack (stubborn even by Viking standards). Jack blinked, expression not changing an inch.  
'Nope. 'll fight a Bewilderbeast for you, Hic- but not that.' He refused.

Oh, come on, seriously?! This was ridiculous! He was being such a big baby! Well, sure, he'd ben exactly the same when Gobber tried to feed him this stuff- but that didn't matter! He was having his medicine.

But, wow, he was a special kind of special, wasn't he. He'd fight to the brink of death and achieve the down right impossible, but the big, bad Sky Dragon had finally met its match. The horror of medicine. How was he supposed to do this?! How had Gobber done it? Oh...  
Now he remembered. But, please say he wouldn't have to-.  
"Jack, don't make me do this the same way Gobber did." He warned. All he got in return was stubborn refusal and a 'no way, no how, not a chance' glare. He rolled his eyes skywards. Odin, why him? Its for his own good, he reassured himself- and he asked for it.

He punched him, hard, in the arm.

"AHHH-." He cried out, only to have it cut off as the spoon finally found its target. He slumped back onto he bed in defeat, glaring at Hiccup all the way.  
'Worth the drama, Mr Mighty Sky Dragon?' He asked him. Jack just continued glaring.  
'How long do I have to put up with that dung stuff?' He whined. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Oh, come on, it didn't really taste that bad-okay, maybe it did. But it would get him better, wouldn't it. He decided to deliver the delightful news.  
"Two spoons an hour." He announced.

He got a long pained groan in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon tales  
Story 1 problems already  
Chapter 6 panic

 **Authors note: hey guys last chapter for this story now- it will be a while before the next one but I'm not quite sure when- just keep an eye out, it shouldn't be too long. For now though enjoy this chapter^^ let me know what you thought it really means a lot hearing from you guys.**

 **Don't forget if you have any ideas I'm more than happy to turn them into a reality**

 **okay that's all I can think of I don't think there's anything else I need to say so until the next story- bye!**

Hiccup was outright panicking now. That one day would determine if he would get better, Goathi said. If he started recovering, then he'd make it, she said- things would get better from then on. And he did get better- he was doing so well!

He could think coherent thoughts, the ache in his head and stomach was starting to ease and he wasn't throwing up quite so much. He never thought he'd be so happy to hear him complain- that surely meant that he was almost completely better. He'd even been well enough to try a small meal... So, why?

Why he was still here, at his bedside, watching him panting heavily from a burning fever, in the edges of restless sleep. It was even worse than before! He'd made it past that day- he was getting better. Why was he still ill?! Why was he worse than before?! He was shivering and coughing uncontrollably. It had only been a few minutes since he last threw up- and already he could the slight retching that said he'd soon be lurching for the bucket again.

He didn't even try to send thoughts to him anymore- even the effort of that was too much for him now. He didn't protest at the medicine anymore- there was no response to it. None. He didn't grimace at the foul taste- he didn't squirm, or clench his jaw, in an attempt to stop him giving it to him. What was going wrong?! He'd done everything right! Gave him his medicine, kept a cold bundle of snow on his head (much to his constant distaste).

He'd stayed with him the whole time, watching his progress. He'd been, so, elated when he started improving over that first day... now, he was only terrified. Had Goathi been wrong?! Was he not going to make it after all? She was absolutely no use right now- all she came up with was some useless rubbish about a mistake being repeated (what in Thor's name was that supposed to mean?! Would it kill her to give them a straight answer?!).

Had that short span of better health meant nothing?... He just kept deteriorating, right before his eyes, and... he just couldn't stand to watch it, though he didn't dare leave his side. What should he do? There had to be something. He couldn't just stand around, and do nothing, while- what? What would happen?! That was what truly terrified him. He didn't know. What would happen next? Would there be a next stage in the illness? One that brought even more pain and misery to the Sky Dragon. Would it just keep going? Slowly wearing him down- stretching time- before he finally faded, after a long, agonising fight. Or would he just suddenly stop? Would he just look over at one point, to see him motionless. Or wake up to a stone cold body. Just like last time.

Forget panic- he was beyond that. He was desperate! He wished there was anything- anything- that could save his soul mate. He hated seeing him suffer like this. It hurt him like he never knew hurt before. He'd lost a limb and had to teach himself to walk on a stiff, chaffing replacement, and yet... it still didn't compare to this. This was a different pain entirely.

He went to the back of the room, where his breakfast had been laid out for him... but he couldn't eat. He had no appetite, seeing Jack like this. But, still... maybe he could give the Sky Dragon something to eat. He hadn't eaten in days and- whilst he didn't eat as much as a regular human- that was still no small length of time to be going without food. He needed something to keep his strength up- even if he would most likely throw it back up again. He picked up the pieces of bread with a thick filling of fish between them. He always loved fish- they'd been such a delicacy to him. His taste might be a bit off now, but... hopefully it'd help perk him up, and give him a bit of strength.

He gently brushed his white hair out his eyes, and he stirred somewhat. His eyes opened a little. They were so vague and grey now. There was barely even the slightest remnants that said they had been blue once... So blue... and so alive... Now they were almost dead. Clouded and lustreless. They didn't even focus on him.  
"Hey Jack." He murmured, softly. He recieved only the weakest acknowledgement in reply. He held out the sandwich so he could see- or, at least, he hoped he could see it, and not just a vague blur that could've been anything. "Think you could try a bit of food?" He asked. Something which he think passed off as assent floated into his thoughts, and Hiccup broke a piece off. It was mostly bread, with little or no filling, but it would still-... He froze... A sudden possibility occurring to him as Astrid's words came back to him... Poison... That was what Goathi said... And he remembered how he'd thought back to when the other dragons got sick. Something new to the island had disturbed them. He hadn't thought anything similar had happened here, because nothing new had changed that could've upset him... Or he'd thought so back then. But now he remembered.

Right back at the party, before all this... he had tried something new. In fact, some of the villagers had an aversion to it- something about the yeast disagreed with them. That night of the party- Jack'd had a sandwich.

He'd tried bread for the first time... And just a few days ago, just as everything had seemed to be going perfect- before everything got worse- they'd tried him on a bit of food. He couldn't remember what they'd given him, but, if he had to guess, he'd say it probably contained bread.

Slight confusion came from Jack as he wondered what was taking so long- and why he'd just frozen like that. He stood and put the sandwich back on the plate.  
"Toothless!" He called, and the dragon's head popped through his doorway- he often went downstairs to escape the horrid sounds and smells of sickness (and torment Cloudjumper). His ears were pricked in eagerness to help out his rider. "Go and get us a fish." He told him. His eyes widened at the word 'fish', and he seemed to be grinning. "It's not for you- don't eat it on the way here, bud. Please." He told him. The Night Fury looked disappointed, but he saw the pleading look in his rider's eyes and purred, nudging him reassuringly, then his head disappeared again. Jack was really confused now. Hiccup could feel his feeble attempts at trying to push a question into his mind.  
'It's alright, Jack.' He told him. 'I just want to try something.'

Toothless soon reappeared in the doorway, looking very proud at his incredible self control, as he deposited a whole fish at his feet. It was a little slimy and still had it's scales and fins and everything, but at least he hadn't swallowed it and attempted to regurgitate it again for the Sky Dragon's mouth. Although he guessed that was fine in the dragon world, he found it pretty gross- and he hadn't ever seen Jack do it, so he pretty sure he shared that opinion.

He found and unsheathed a dagger (there was always at least some kind of sharp weapon in his room- his dad made sure of it). With two careful slices he filleted, deboned and otherwise made the fish decent for eating. When he was done, he walked back over to Jack with it.

Please let this work, he prayed. Please say I'm right. If he keeps getting worse... I don't know what I'll do.

He never thought he'd be so happy to feel that freezing wet slap on his back.

He jolted from where he lay- well, he wasn't really lying down, more collapsed on the bed whilst sat on a stool. Yeah, that was a comfortable position his back was gonna love him, for but he couldn't help it. He'd been awake, at Jack's side, since the last time he couldn't stop his eyes drooping- and, like then, he just dropped off where he sat.

He was so exhausted, it took a while for him to even register what just happened. He groaned, inwardly. Why'd a snowball have to wake him up-? Wait... Snowball... His eyes suddenly snapped wide, and his mind cleared of sleep in an instant.

"Finally! You're near impossible to wake up- Toothless was easier, and he sleeps like a boulder. I tried prodding you, poking you..."

He was so stunned, for a moment he just let the ramblings wash over him. Then, he kick started into action. He sat up, quickly, and looked at his patient. He was sat up. He wasn't vomiting, he wasn't coughing, he wasn't gazing aimlessly at the ceiling, he wasn't shivering... and the snowball- that had to be him!

His jaw stayed open a second more, before a grin spread round it and he laughed from sheer relief. Jack's smile (which had grown from mildly annoyed to amused, at his expression) turned into a smirk. That smirk. His smirk. The one that he always hated, and loved. It made him want to slap him- it always meant trouble- and yet it was so endearing, and made him want to laugh sometimes. It'd make him groan, smirk back, shake his head and sigh.

His laughter intensified as he suddenly just couldn't hold himself back any longer- he really couldn't. He outright yanked Jack over to him, and crushed him, tight, like he was relieved he wouldn't break at the pressure. He carried on laughing with sheer joy. He was alive! He was well! Actually... he wasn't entirely better.

Joining tightly with his mind, he saw that he was still a little sore in the head- and that general sick feeling lingered, making him feel like 'grog' (his word, not Hiccup's, but actually, he thought it just about summed it up perfectly). But he didn't care- there was so much improvement! Sure, he'd seen this idiot bounce back from the brink of death overnight when they first met- but he still couldn't believe it!

All that worry- all that stress, and panic, and desperation! He'd been frantic over his health! So many Vikings had perished after reaching the same state he had, but he was just too stubborn. He knew it. He knew he'd never leave him. He'd promised- and he never broke his promises. He was going to be fine- more than fine, he was going to be brilliant. Just like his Sky Dragon always was. He hid the thought, though- he didn't want his head getting any bigger.

Oh- Thor darn that Sky Dragon! Putting him through all that! And now he was gonna end up making him get all teary! That little-! He was suddenly severely annoyed- he tried to get mad, but his relief wouldn't let it stretch that far.

He let go of him, suddenly, and pushed him back onto the pillow. He looked mildly startled at the sudden shove.  
"You, mister, are in very bad books. You had me worried sick- do you have any idea how much stress you put me under?! And I was so- erm.. I mean, er, it was Toothless too. Not just me- and there was Astrid, and little Freya, and my mum, and..." He trailed off at Jack's face. He was doing that furiously annoying one when his eyes just twinkled with mirth, and his smirk was was almost as wide as his head, as he tried hard to laugh. The one he did when he was making a fool of himself, and was thoroughly enjoying watching the show.

That smirk! That smirk again! He just couldn't stay mad at that one! It seemed he could manage to make him feel just about anything from his smirk- and yet, it was always the same one! He didn't know how he did it! That one smirk could infuriate- and relax- him! And it always wormed him out of trouble. Even now, he was trying to hold firm to his anger, but found himself slipping.  
"Stop it! I am furious with-." He attempted to reassert his temper, but then he inexplicably found himself laughing, as Jack's attempts to hold his laughter back turned his face more and more comical.

The dam finally burst, and they both laughed together- unable to stop themselves. And for Hiccup- who'd heard nothing but panting, groans and lurching from him all week- the sound was bliss, and the moment was beautiful. He was going to get better. He nearly was already. The relief of that fact still hadn't left him yet.

The embrace of their arms might have stopped, but their minds stayed intertwined. Jack sending comforting thoughts to Hiccup, who gave relief and joy back. But, the simple happiness that radiated between them was something both of them shared.  
"It wasn't as if I could help it, Hic." He laughed.

"It wasn't my fault."

His fault. Oh, Odin, now he remembered... It was his.

He'd gave him the bread- he was the idiot who had poisoned him! Twice! Oh Thor, oh Loki, and all the other gods he knew- he was so stupid! All this was because of him! He was the one who made Jack so sick! His mistake had caused his own stress- but he hadn't been the one who had really suffered from it. He knew how horrible, painful and miserable the whole thing had been for Jack- and it was his fault. He felt terrible! Guilt crushing him, as he became aware of Jack's confusion at his sudden going quiet.

He was going to ask why he was feeling like this! Should he tell him? Would he hate him for it? He'd done such a terrible thing- he'd almost killed him! And he actually would've done, if he hadn't realised his mistake! Guilt and shame swarmed him. But, as he wondered whether, or not, to tell Jack it had been him, he realised he didn't need to make that choice anymore.

Oh yeah- linked minds.

'You what?!' He heard Jack's astonished thought jolt through him. He'd come into Hiccup's mind to see what was troubling him, only to come across the reason for his sickness. All the vomiting, pain, grogginess, generally feeling miserable... Hiccup had done that.

Hiccup dropped his head, as he waited for his rage, and his furious shouting. He deserved it, but that didn't mean he was going to like it- he was positively dreading what hurtful words would be thrown at him. Then, he felt something from the Sky Dragon. Two words.  
'For real?'

... What, he thought, barely even daring to believe he might not be shouting at him. He gingerly lifted his head to meet Jack's eyes, and found them- not screaming fury at him- but so clearly saying 'honestly. What am I gonna do with you? You seriously think I could ever be mad at you?'

...And then he saw that smirk, as he, feeling oh so pleased with himself at his own cleverness, folded his arms and spoke.  
"You, mister, are in very bad books." He smirked... And then, he knew. He wasn't mad at him. Not in the slightest. He'd said that purely for the joy of throwing his own words back at him.

His face softened into a smile. He should've known, really. He gently tightened their mind's embrace, as he smiled ruefully at him- chuckling slightly at his own stupidity. With a bond as strong as theirs, they could make the biggest screw up in the whole history of the world... and they'd still forgive each other for it.

He moved his hand- to feel once more that steady, unstoppable beat. But, this time, Jack's hand grasped his strongly in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Tales

Story 2 - An Overdue Meeting

Part 1 - Unusual Visitors

 **Authors note: back with another story! This time looking at the four big characters who've barely done anything- the Guardians^^ hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sorry it took a while but the chapters are looooong so I hope it makes up for it- please please please leave a review I was looking back at the old ones and I feel like most if not all of you from back then have abandoned it- can you just let me know you're here? It helps motivate me a lot and I want to know whether it'd be worth having a Q and A and stuff cos I'm not sure there's be enough people to do it...**

 **Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I'll see you tommorow with the next chapter!**

 _Story suggested by: Devilshiela (not heard from you in ages- I've missed your reviews, they always make me smile)_

It was getting late on Berk. The sky darkening, and the moon rising. Most the children were going in for the night, while many of the adults left for the great hall for a tankard of mead. The day had been as close to normal as you could get with dragons and Vikings sharing the island- and with the nuisance Sky Dragon back to causing headaches.

The sky wasn't quite black yet, but still no one noticed the silhouettes approaching the island- and no one heard the sound of wingbeats, as four dragons landed at the edge of the village. They were new to Berk, and had only been once before. They had no idea where anything was, but they were hopeful that they'd figure something out.

A bulky, red dragon gave a low growl to his companions. He had long claws (on his forelegs especially) and battle chipped scales- he was so thickset and muscular he looked like he could uproot a full grown tree with no problem. In Dragonese the growl translated to:  
"Are you ready?" He asked, electric blue eyes sparkling as he buzzing with excitement.  
"I'm not doing this." A tall, dark blue, two legged dragon mumbled. "You know I look ridiculous trying to become human." He complained.

This one had two large, protruding horns on the back of his short, triangular head and stood on two legs. He had he wings folded across his chest in a huff.  
"Bunny, come on. We're coming to visit Jack." A long, feathery dragonness persuaded. She was a lot more serpentine than the others, with shimmering, green feathers taking the place of scales. Most of her feathers were highlighted with deep violet, which somewhat resembled her gem like eyes (though these held more of a pink tone). Her pearly, translucent wings beat like a bumblebee's, so that she hovered rather than stood beside her friends. At the back of her head and tip of her tail there were feathery crests, each with a single yellow strip along the middle. They flared up depending on her emotions, and, right now, quivered excitably.

There was a slight glow as loose grains of earth flew up into the air to make a crying, sad face.  
"No, I'm not scared- shut up." The dark blue one growled to the smallish, golden dragon who had created it. This dragon was somewhat rotund- like a Gronkle, but with bigger, stronger wings. He had a friendly, good natured aura, and his golden scales seemed to glow slightly in the darkness.

The largest, red dragon knocked his complaining companion forwards with his powerful tail, as he strode forwards.  
"Come on, Bunny- we're losing moonlight." He told him, as he forced the reluctant dragon into the open. "Now, then- we just need to blend in." He told them.

By the time they reached the centre of the street, the light of a nearby torch revealed that they had changed almost completely- a humanish group stood in the street, rather than dragons. Humanish because not all of them looked entirely human. One of them looked normal- the red dragon had changed into a thickset man with twinkling, blue eyes, a red coat and long, white beard- but the others hadn't been as successful.

The dragoness had managed to make herself look human- but, she kept a few parts of her dragon self as well. She hovered just above the ground on translucent, shimmering wings, and she was still covered, in all but her face, with the same feathers she'd had as a dragon.

The golden dragon had also done quite well. He looked mostly normal- and the few things that did make him look odd could easily get brushed off as just being rare or unusual. He was tall as a child, with long, gravity defying, tufted hair. His skin was an identical colour to the golden yellow of his clothes, but that could go unnoticed at a glance.

The two legged dragon was right to be reluctant to transform. He looked like a giant rabbit- grey/blue fur decorated with occasional dark markings, and long ears replacing his horns. The only thing that made him seen vaguely human was the fact that he was stood on two legs (which he did anyway as a dragon).

"Right." The large rabbit said, rolling his eyes. "Totally inconspicuous."

Elsewhere in the village, two older boys were making their way home, with a sleek, black dragon following behind them.  
"I can't believe you still managed to fly circles around us, and you've only been out of bed two days." Hiccup complained- somewhat annoyed, but still quietly happy to see the Sky Dragon up and back to causing havoc again. Toothless growled irritably as he remembered the defeat.  
"That was nothing." He told him. "If I would've been able to control the wind it would've been even better." He smirked. It irked him that he still wasn't strong enough to control the wind, but he'd surprised Hiccup at least. He rarely impressed the Viking nowadays, after so many years together- he had to make the most of the these moments.

Toothless grunted in a 'hmpf' kind of way. "Prancer Wings." The dragon grumbled under his breath. Hiccup, automatically getting the translation from Jack's mind, patted the Night Fury's neck in an attempt to stop him grumbling.

"But what was that all about?" Jack wondered, putting on his best (terrible) Astrid voice.  
"'Good job you didn't catch it, Snotlout. You'd be starting a dragon rebellion.'" He finished.  
"Apparently, when he got eel pox, he kept giving speeches to the dragons about reclaiming their respect, or something. He kept speaking into a terrible terror and throwing it away- then yelling as it bit his nose." He explained. Jack laughed.  
"Aw, couldn't he have spoken into Hookfang?" He joked. "That sounds like the much more dumber thing to do."  
"He is smart." Hiccup defended, halfheartedly, earning a raised eyebrow from the Sky Dragon. "In his own way." He added. Jack shook his head.  
"Yeah, right- if he's smart, the twins are geniuses." He smirked.  
"You know when they got eel pox they actually did start talking quite smartly." Jack didn't buy it- he thought he was joking.  
"Seriously, they used really big words- and did experiments." He showed Jack the memory for proof: the two of them declaring 'For science!' as they bashed heads (apparently to compare the force received on either side).  
"You should've left them be." Jack said, just stopping another laugh as he struggled to believe it.

"It was all stupid, though." Hiccup said. "They kept going on about freezing yak's milk." He told him, like it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard. Jack frowned, slightly.  
"What's so crazy about that?" He asked. Hiccup stared at hm in disbelief.  
"Don't tell me you've actually done it?" He said. "Don't answer that." He told him, realising who he was talking to. "Is there anything you don't freeze?" He asked, incredulously.  
"You?" He suggested, grinning evilly as he shoved an ice cold finger into his neck.

"Ah- ah! Oh.. jeesh! Don't do that!.. Ah." He winced, rubbing his neck to get rid of the ice crystals the Sky Dragon left behind. Toothless laughed heartily, as Jack chuckled (he really did try to look remorseful- but that face was just too hilarious).

His laughter was abruptly cut off as Toothless thwacked him with a wing sending him crashing into Hiccup- which wasn't quite what the Viking had in mind when he'd sent the dragon a beseeching look.  
"Toothless!" He protested, his metal foot scrambling to recover some grip, but not finding it quick enough. He fell onto Jack- almost sending the both of them collapsing onto the floor. "Stop dragging me down with him!" It seemed Hiccup always ended up sharing the punishment whenever the Night Fury tried to wreck revenge on the Sky Dragon. Toothless didn't respond, but he was pretty sure he could see his sides rumbling in a discreet laugh.  
"You're getting heavier, you know that." Jack moaned as Hiccup finally relinquished him as a leaning post. Hiccup decided to ignore the comment (he did not want a repeat of when he started a shoving contest with the Sky Dragon- it had not ended well).

Jack soon carried on walking, as though nothing had hapnened.  
"You should try some ice cream, though- it's pretty good." He told him, resuming the conversation from earlier.  
"Ice cream?" Hiccup repeated, going back to rubbing his neck.  
"Well, I considered 'frost cream', but I thought made me sound full of myself." He explained.  
"You are full of yourself." Hiccup pointed out- somewhat sourly, as he tried vainly to warm his neck again.  
"Only when-." He was about to reply, when he stopped. He tilted his head like he'd heard something.

Hiccup stopped just ahead of him, looking back in confusion. A slow smirk spread across his the Sky Dragon's face.  
"No way." He grinned.

Hiccup was about to ask what was going on, when he became a blur and the next thing he knew there was an empty space beside him. A white shape disappeared overhead as it flew off, low, over the houses. What the-? He thought to himself.  
'Jack?' He asked, sending a questioning thought through their minds- mildly scolding him for just flying off like that.  
'Shh.' He got in reply. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at that. Now he was being all mysterious- and not to mention rude.

He looked at Toothless, who was still staring off after the Sky Dragon with innocent confusion written on his face. The midnight black dragon looked at him, eyes asking the same question Hiccup was wondering: what was that all about? Hiccup sighed, following his internal tracking to find the runaway dragon- Toothless at his heels.

What had that Sky Dragon found now?

The unusual group of humanish arrivals at Berk didn't know what to do. A muscled boy in his teens was standing on a wooden porch in front of them. He was frowning, at them, arms folded in a way that wasn't encouraging- and he'd stopped them with the question: are you real?

'Were they real'- what kind of question was that?  
"Err yeah we're-." Bunny began, irritated, as the kid started speaking again.  
"What are you?" He asked. This time Bunny didn't hold back his scowl, and even growled a little. He didn't want to have to bother with this kid, or this conversation- and now he was interrupting him, when he was trying to answer his stupid question?! It put him in a foul mood, when he wasn't in the best spirits to begin with.

North seemed more than happy to talk to the kid, but was perplexed by the strange questions. Tooth just didn't seem to care- she had her eyes on something else. She hovered past Bunny's shoulder, to peer intently at the young Viking.  
"Aww- look at his little teeth! They could do with a little clean, but look! They're all there!" She cooed. The kid was now looking at her like she was from the moon- and seemed ready to to turn away from these strange creatures and go home.  
"We're here to see Jack." North told him- realising that he could help them out. "Could you take us to him?" He asked. The boy's eyes narrowed in shrewd suspicion, though he had no idea why.

Sandy just now spotted a slim, pale figure lounging in the shadows of the roof in above them, shaking with silent laughter.

"Why should I tell you?" The kid said, defensively. Tooth and North exchanged confused looks- the village had seemed much more welcoming the first time they came. Bunny groaned at the continued annoying delay- all of them completely ignoring Sandy, who was trying to point up to the roof, but no one was taking any notice.

"Is there a prob-." North started, unaware that, typically, strangers appearing in the middle of the night, asking for someone, sent alarm bells ringing for most humans (friendliness had nothing to do with it- appearances could be deceptive). But he got cut off again.  
"You're not like that other one are you?" He demanded, fiercely. "The one that Snotlout let in five years ago?!" He challenged.  
"Um." Tooth muttered, before the boy continued.  
"Because forget it! I'm not leading you to Jack- and you'll have to go through me to get him!" He yelled defiantly, taking up a defensive stance and unsheathing a long dagger from his belt- a hard battle look appearing on his face, like he was prepared or a fight to the death.

Sandy was waving, frantically trying to get the others attention, but only the figure on the roof waved back.  
"Bloody hell- are things always this difficult!" Bunny growled, trying to hold back his growing anger at the situation. Tooth nudged him angrily for his bad language. The kid took his angered to e the wrong way.  
"I'm warning you!" He yelled. "Leave Berk now, or-." He started shouting, but Bunny had finally had enough.  
"Now look, kid." He told him angrily walking closer. "I travelled a long way to get here- and I am not in the mood for struggles." He said menacingly, which really wasn't helping the situation- especially because he was now right in the kid's face.  
"Where is he?" He demanded forcefully glaring at the boy, who glared, defiantly, back.

Laughter split the air. Everyone stopped and looked around confused, looking around for the source of laughter. Well, except for one. Sandy knocked on the nearby wall to get everyone's attention (really unimpressed by them ignoring him). When he had everyone's attention, he pointed irritably up at the roof.

"Always brilliant with kids, aren't you." The taunting voice came from the shadows where Sandy was pointing.

The boy who'd challenged Bunny lowered his dagger in confusion, looking at the figure for guidance.  
"Jack, do you know these... things?" He asked, pointing at them carelessly with the dagger. Jack laughed as Bunny had to back out of the way of the blade.  
"Relax kiddo- they're not that one from five years ago- they're my friends." He told him. The boy's face lightened somewhat, but he didn't apologise. "You should hurry back." Jack advised. "I saw your mum as I flew over- and you might wanna climb into your bedroom and pretend to be sleep." he told him. The kid just shook his head, smiling teasingly.  
"Naa, I'll just tell her you kidnapped me for late night sledding." He grinned before running off.  
"The sad thing is it's believable." The figure from the roof muttered, then called out.  
"See you at training!" The kid waved back.

"Thugfist." He informed. "Not the smartest kid, but very strong, and fiercely protective of his friends." He smiled, fondly as he watched him run off. Then he looking down to finally address his Sky Dragon friends.

"Hey guys." He smirked, as though he'd just realised they were there.  
"You little-. You were there the whole time, weren't you." Bunny fumed.  
"Hey, Sandy knew I was there." He pointed out, and North turned to he smallest in their group.  
"Why didn't you say something?" He asked innocently. Jack laughed loudly at that: he was Sandy: he didn't 'say' anything! Sandy shook the ground slightly in annoyance, as Jack jumped down, transforming into the white dragon to soften the impact.

Tooth flew straight up to him the second he landed.  
"Just checking..." She started, as she prised open his jaws. He sighed (still in dragon form).  
"Tooth." He warbled irritably, but let her continue her quirky habit.  
"Aww." She said, as though they were adorable babies. "I missed those miniature glaciers." She cooed (she always said his glittering, white fangs reminded her of snow covered mountains).

He transformed back to human, taking a step or two back.  
"You done yet?" He smirked. Apparently not, as she was still craning to get a peek at his human choppers.  
"I just can't get over that they're perfect both ways." She grinned.

Suddenly, she zipped up a bit, squinting into the darkness as she heard approaching footsteps. Jack turned and grinned- he knew who this was.  
"Hiccup!" He greeted grinning, as the Viking and dragon glared at him for ditching them- they weren't smiling. Tooth gasped.  
"Is this him?" Tooth asked, grinning excitably.

Suddenly Hiccup looked nervous, as he noticed the four Sky Dragons behind his Bonded- all stretched to get a look at him.  
"Oh, you've not met, have you?" Jack realised. "Officially, anyway." He added. "Well- this is North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy." He said, indicated each as he said their name. 'But you knew that.' He added in the privacy of their minds. Yeah, Hiccup remembered from the memories he'd seen, but he hadn't met them in person- they were somewhat bigger, and a lot more surreal, than he remembered.  
"Guys, this is Hiccup." He announced. "Oh- and Alpha No Teeth." He finished, dodging Toothless' tail, as it went to slap him.

Hiccup shifted uneasily at the dragon's gazes, feeling like they expected him to say or do something impressive.  
'Why do I get the feeling you've been telling them everything about me?' He asked through the bond, nervously.  
'Because I have?' Jack suggested.  
'Jack!' He protested.  
'Oh relax.' He said, carelessly. 'You'll get on great!'

'Just watch out for Bunny. He's a grump.'


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Tales

Story 2 - An Overdue Meeting

Part 2 - A Story for a Story

 **Authors note: back with the next chapter^^ something I forgot to say this story was influenced by guest: mnt dew who requested a hijack chapter- sorry I can't give any confirmation of their relationship but I added several cute fluff moments in this story for you. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter as I said last time please do review I really want to know who's still reading this but apart from that I will see you tommorow^^**

They flew towards the cove. The six dragons- blue, gold, red, green, black and white- slipping past and through each other in companionable flight, as they made their way to the place through the air. The reason they were going to the cove? The great hall still had a dozen adults drinking mead in there, and they didn't want to make a scene- they'd done that already.

The whole time they flew, Hiccup could feel Jack's joy at the Sky Dragons' visit. He really hadn't expected this. But, as they told him, they wanted to see how he was doing- finally settling down in one place. Sky Dragons rarely stayed anywhere more than a day, but Jack said he'd never been happier (Hiccup had to admit that did make him smile a little). He didn't mention that this was a recent development, following his recovery from illness, but he couldn't blame him- he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Still, despite how happy he was at Jack's joy... surrounded by all these Sky Dragons, talking and flying together so comfortably... it made him feel a little, like... he didn't belong- or, not so much that, but, like he was intruding. They all had that easy going air of familiarity about them- whilst he awkwardly flew Toothless at the back, having no idea what to say.

Finally, as they reached the cove, the conversation turned to the scene he'd stumbled across upon finding Jack.  
"Seriously- when was the last time you guys visited a village? That was awful." Jack roared to them, as they landed. They all turned into human form- at least now they were a little more approachable, Hiccup thought. He was surrounded by a bunch of strangers, as far as he was concerned- and Jack was no help.

He could hear him disregarding his discomfort with: 'oh, it's just temporary- they'll get on great.' Which was all well and fine for him to say, but he wasn't as self confident as Jack- he wasn't nearly as bad as he used to be, thanks to the Sky Dragon. Normally, he'd be fine talking to strangers (living as a Viking got you used to all kinds of random things), but these were Jack's friends. He wanted to get along with them- for him. He knew Jack wanted them to get along, so he was extra nevous about things going badly- and that just made him nervous to even try.

North looked confused, as though trying to figure out what he was going on about.  
"It has been a while." He admitted. "But I thought it went pretty well." He told them.  
'That was his version of going well?' He thought to Jack.  
'Well, they didn't get forced out, or attacked on sight, did they?' He pointed out. 'We are dragons- and not everywhere is Berk.' He reminded him. 'Still.' He agreed. 'I thought theyd be better than that! That was ridiculous!' Jack shook his head at the Sky Dragons, smirking.

"Well, you didn't do too bad, North, but Tooth? Bringing up his teeth like they're adorable hatchlings?" He looked at her, pointing out her fault. She also looked a little puzzled- and embarrassed now.  
"Is that not normal for them?" She asked. Bunny snorted  
"It's not normal for us- you're on your own with your that obsession." The two legged Sky Dragon muttered. Tooth glared at him (about to turn dragon and smack him with her tail according to Jack), when he stepped in again.

"You can't speak, Tiny Tail- you looked like you were about to beat the kid up." He grinned. Now Bunny was the one who wanted to smack someone with his tail. He growled slightly, which sounded strange coming from a giant rabbit.  
"I was not about to beat him up." He snarled, angrily.  
"No, you're right." Jack told him. Hiccup could predict exactly what was going to happen next- let's see, Jack had that dancing light in his eye, he was riling someone up and starting to turn away from him. Next came the clever punch line, and quick escape.  
"The kid would've beaten you easily." He said. No sooner had he made the riling remark had he shot off, as suddenly as he did earlier.

Called it, Hiccup thought to himself.

"You little-" A roar finished off the shout, as the dark blue sky dragon took off after (not quite as quickly or elegantly as Jack did) after the swift, shooting blur of white.

North shook his head.  
"That took longer than usual." He grinned.  
"There they go again." Tooth muttered, but with a slight, amused smile on her face, as she traced their flightpaths. The three remaining Sky Dragons settled down onto the floor- Hiccup followed suite, and Toothless copying his example. The black dragon growled irritably as he settled. Without Jack here, he couldn't get the exact translation, but he didn't need it. He understood he message anyway: stupid jerk, leaving us again. Hiccup understood how he felt.

The bond narrowed as Jack sped further away, but even at that extreme height, he could still feel his distant thrill of escaping his persuer- shooting taunting comments and spikes of ice over his shoulder, as he dodged the strange, 'v' shaped returning rocks he told him about. He was glad he was enjoying himself, but at the same time he felt kind of annoyed at the Sky Dragon for just abandoning him again- this time with a bunch of strangers he had no idea how to talk to.

Toothless prepared a blast of flames in his mouth to start a small fire to light the moonlit cove a little more. But, before he could, North... well, Hiccup wasn't quite sure what he did, but there was suddenly a large, roaring campfire at the centre of their somewhat circle. Toothless closed his mouth disappointed, and started making his pouty face. Starting the fire was usually his job.

Hiccup reached out and gave him a pat to cheer him up- but he wasn't the only one who'd noticed the dragon's crestfallen expression. Sandy frowned at the dragon's unhappiness, and soon some kind of golden- well... it looked like a squirrel, but he wasn't sure- made of (dirt?sand, maybe?) came to life, and started skittering about the cove. Toothless head shot up, and he latched onto and dived straight at it immediately. It was like the first time he chased the reflection off his shield. He was going mad trying to catch it! Not having any success- but having great fun trying!

Hiccup smiled at his joyous warbles and excited grunts. He looked at Sandy, and nodded gratefully at small man, who grinned back. North watched the Night Fury, spinning in a dozen, tight circles before collapsing in a tangled heap of scales, eyes spinning with dizziness. He was back up and chasing it after a quick shake of the head.  
"Did I do something wrong?" North asked. Hiccup blinked- he didn't think any of the dragons were paying attention to him or Toothless, but North had noticed the Night Fury's pouty face too?  
"It's, er, normally his job to light the fire." He explained.  
"Ahh." North said, smiling understandingly- then he suddenly lurched forwards. What the?

North's eyes were suddenly bright with mirth, as he hurriedly coughed, to hide what he assumed would be a laugh. He glanced at Tooth to make sure she hadn't seen, but at the exact same moment he'd lurched forwards, her head snapped furiously up to the sky.  
"What did you say?!" She yelled. Sandy's face switched from 'oh no' to sort of wincing, but still smiling, North burst with laughter- and distantly he could hear hysterical laughs through the bond, matching those he could hear from the older Sky Dragon's. Hiccup blinked in confusion, and looked round at the dragons again- wait...where was-?  
"ASTE-!" The shout dwindled to silence before he could catch the full word. Wow- Tooth took off even faster than Jack. It took him a while to even realise she was gone.

Finally deciding to get some answers, he reached towards Jack with a questioning thought. His distant laughter grew slightly louder as the connection got stronger. He received several images of an approaching green blur and Bunny's face, clearly displaying some kind of curse word.  
'Get comfy, Hic, there's gonna be a show!' He shouted down to him, though it was quietened by distance. But that still didn't tell him what had happened, and Jack was too busy 'finding a good spot and making frost cream' to enjoy the drama unfolding before him.

But the way the others (North and Sandy) reacted, it looked like they knew what had happened.  
"Erm- what just happened?" He asked, confused. North stopped his laughter long enough to answer.  
"Bunny just called Jack..." He paused abruptly for a moment (doing what, Hiccup wasn't sure), then finished. "Dovehead." He chuckled. Oh- now he got it. It made sense now- Tooth's furious face and Bunny's cursing one- because, if he remembered right (and apparently he did) Tooth took personal offense to any bird insults. Still, a dove? Hardly the most foul of fowl- why not call him a seagull, those were awful.  
"How is dove an insult?" He wondered. "They're supposed to be elegant, and represent peace and stuff." He told them. Sandy made a slender female figure above his head. North grinned at small man.  
"Exactly." He agreed, turning to Hiccup. "It's a very feminine bird." He chuckled, eyes shining (possibly with tears of laughter). Oh- so basically Bunny just called him a girl (or near enough). How had Tooth heard it, though? They were miles away. Hold on, there was an explanation.

He didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. It made sense now. The way North paused before he told him the insult. He was the same pause he did when altering or responding to the trustbond. He must've been blocking Tooth out, so she didn't hear him. So they must have a trustbond- but, wait, did that mean they were all linked?  
"So, are you guys bonded, then?" He asked, curiously. The dragon nerd in him suddenly realising this was his opportunity to find out more about Sky Dragons (they still enthralled and fascinated him to this day- even after knowing Jack goodness knows how long). And also, this was his chance to find out more about Jack, before he crash landed on Berk.

North nodded.  
"Ya." He confirmed. "We've been bonded a good few centuries now." Centuries?! He knew the Sky Dragons could live for over a thousand years, but still! He quietly wondered how old that meant they were, but knew better than to ask. "It's not as strong as a pair bond- we can't hear each other's thoughts, exactly, but we can read each other to a certain degree." He told him. He wrote that down in his mental book of dragons: Sky Dragons can form trustbonds with multiple others, but a pair bonding is the strongest (presumably, the bond grows weaker with every additional link that is formed). Wait, bonded to more than one... Oh.

His heart sank. Jack... Did that mean he was... also bonded to them... He guessed it did...

His heart felt like a lump of solid cement in his chest... Everything he'd shared with Jack- just the two of them... The way he'd made him feel like the only one who understood him, and could cheer him up when he was down. He'd reassure him he meant the world to him- he wasn't just one, little Viking; he was one, little Viking who meant everything to him... and he wouldn't change him for anyone. He'd made him feel unique- that noone had what they had... It felt like all that had been a lie. He guessed it was only him who felt like that. He wasn't the one person who he cared for above all else- that place was shared with, not just one but, four, others.

He guessed he should've expected it. The way he talked about them, and how happy he was when they came to visit... He thought they were just good friends, but now it seems they were more... He guessed, he just wasn't all that special.

Still, he didn't let any of that show- he just looked like he was lost in thought, mulling over what they'd said.  
"So that's how he knew you were here." He realised. He remembered the way he paused, tilting his head, just before he flew off to meet them. Obviously, he must've felt them arrive through their bond.  
"Hm?" North mumbled, looking puzzled- then, he realised what he meant. "Oh, Jack never bonded to us." He told him. Wait... what? He didn't... He wasn't... So, then, he just caught their scent, or heard them arrive? Relief lifted him from the bog of depression hed been stuck in.

He wasn't bonded to them. He really was the only one who meant everything to him. His other half of his soul. He realised that he was smiling, in spite of himself, but he couldn't stop. He was the only one Jack cared that much about. The most important person in that Sky Dragon's life. Only him. No one else. Just them. Like it was meant to be.

He didn't know why he felt so relieved by that, but he was. He should've known, really. Their bond was obviously stronger than a shared group's- North had just said that. That was kind of stupid of him to jump to conclusions like that. He could almost hear Jack's voice 'you idiot...you really think I'd choose to share my soul with anyone else?' A part of him wondered if he'd actually heard that... but then decided he didn't care.

"We offered, once or twice, but he always refused... We still don't know why. I suppose he just didn't trust people easily back then." North muttered, looking at him in a way that said 'you've helped him out more than you know'. They'd helped each other out, he thought. They'd both definitely gotten stronger because of each other. Sandy showed a-. Wait- what was he trying to say?! What did he mean by that?!  
"Mm." North agreed. Mm?! Mm what?! "It takes someone special to get through to his heart."... Oh. That's what that meant. The little sand heart faded from view. Wait- hold up- did they just call him special? They were- he could see it. They were saying: earning he trust from someone as lonely and interesting as Jack is not something just anyone can do- looking straight at him.

He awkwardly looked away from their praise, watching Toothless continue to chase the sand squirrel (which Sandy was still somehow controlling without paying attention)- he wasn't that great.  
"I'm not that special- really." He responded. They obviously disagreed, but let him be. "I just saw someone injured in the snow, and went to help." He told them. The two looked at him in new interest.  
"Injured?" North repeated, frowning.  
"Yeah. After the second time he got attacked by the Nightmare Dragon- erm... evil, black-dragon-things." He clarified, remembering they wouldn't know them as Nightmare Dragons (he'd created that name for them).

North went silent, but Hiccup could almost see the cogs whirring in his brain.  
"Oh, that is what you call them." He muttered, absentmindedly. Then he went silent again. "So, this is how he came to be on Bek?" He asked. What? Hiccup thought.  
"You didn't know?" He said, puzzled. He'd have thought surely, in the half a year he spent with them before he decided to stay, he would've told them, but North shook his head.  
"He does not like to talk of it. He spoke about Berk a great deal- and also about you- but when we ask how he got there... he just avoids the question." He explained. A part of him wondered what Jack had been telling them about him, but he ignored it.

He could understand him not wanting to talk about that... the manner in which he found himself on Berk wasn't the kind of thing that was enjoyable to remember. He felt as though- as his friends- they should know what happened. But if Jack didn't want to tell them- should he? He almost felt like he should be asking permission first, but that was weird. It didn't seem right talking about this kind of thing behind his back, though. North seemed to see what he was thinking.  
"I don't think it's that he doesn't want us to know- he just doesn't want to have to recall it." He said, a silent request in his words: 'please tell us what happened'. He completely agreed with him- it would almost be doing him a favour- but he still felt unsure.

"How about this?" North suggested. "You tell us how Jack ended up on Berk, and we'll tell you something you want to know about him. A story for a story." He offered. Hiccup considered it... should he? He was curious to know about several things- but, then, he pretty much knew what Jack had been like back then- wait! One thing suddenly sprung to mind. Something he'd been puzzled about ever since he found out the Sky Dragons survived. He made his decision.

"Tell me what happened with the battle with the nightmare dragons, five years ago, and I'll tell you what happened afterwards." He told them.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Tales

Story 2 - An Overdue Meeting

Part 3 - The Battle of Sky and Night

 **Authors note: so here we are^^ we finally find out what happened to the Guardians in the time between setting off for the northern lights and heading to the battle of the Alpha- hope you enjoy it^^ reviews mean a lot right now- Im beginning to feel a little like next to noones reading this right now to those few who have been reviewing though thank you so much, it makes the effort worth it^^ anyway I'll see you tommorow with the final bit of this story- hope you enjoy this one^^**

North leaned back, slowly, as he entered the world of the past.  
"Where shall I start?" He wondered to himself. Sandy made some kind of rippling, gold curtain above his heard. "Ah, yes." North agreed. "The northern lights."

Hiccup found himself drawn in already. He was interested in how the Sky Dragons survived, sure- but this was also about how they came together, how they went to war, and how they fought. He really wanted to know how it compared to the Viking way- would there be a war council? Preparations? Did they use any kind of armour or weapons? How did the battle start? Did they use any special formations? Did they group together according to element? How did they use the elements in the fight? Shh, he told himself, you're going miss what he says, so shut up and listen, he'll get round to it.

"We saw them moving in the sky, and knew we were being summoned.. Jack didn't know what they were. He was confused, at first- and when he found out what it did mean, well... he did not like it. He doesn't take kindly to forced responsibilities." He told him. He already knew most of this part of the tale, but he didn't know Jack had been so against it. It didn't surprise him. He didn't like doing as he was told. If he gets told he 'has' to something, he fights with all his power against it. He was fine with anything, if he had the option to say no. He rarely did, but having the freedom to refuse made all the difference.

"We tried to convince him, but he just wouldn't go. Said he didn't want to go to some boring gathering... But I think he also didn't want the responsibilities of an official Sky Dragon. He prioritises freedom even more than the rest of us- in all its forms. He would not go, no matter how we talked to him, so... we had to go by ourselves... I think it scared him a little when we said we'd go without him. After living alone for so long- even though he'd been with us for a good few months- he feared that we'd abandon him. He didn't want us to leave- he wanted us to stay with him. He never said that, but we could tell it's what he was trying to tell us: I'm not going- you shouldn't either. But we had to go- it's our duty to answer the call of the northern lights... When we set off, he almost followed- almost changed his mind... but he stayed... I don't know whether to be grateful, or not, for that." He muttered.

Hiccup frowned. Why would he be grateful? They left him behind- and it ended up being for five years. It put Jack through all kinds of hell, and he might be grateful that happened?! Why? What was the alternative?

"We worried for him, but we promised to return as soon as we could... But, by the time we did, he was gone. We just assumed he'd gone to find some new friends, or travel alone again..." North paused, looking up at him, then- the question of 'what actually happened?' shining in his eyes. But, Hiccup met the silent question with a glare.

So they got back and he wasn't there, so they just assumed he'd gone forever, and left it at that?!  
"And you didn't think to at least try looking for him?!" He said, hoping he was wrong, because if they hadn't, that was just cruel. But how could they have done- if they'd searched for him, they would have found him in five years! Or, at least, some other Sky Dragon- couldn't they have a arranged a search party?! How could they just forget him like that?! He found himself starting to get furious on Jack's behalf.

"...We did."

North's subdued reply stopped him in his tracks... What? But, then how did he find no one after five years?  
"But the sky is a lot bigger than you think. We asked others to keep an eye out for him, but he's a very hard dragon to find. He only flies at the height of air masters, and in the cold of ice masters. For a Sky Dragon to chance across him, they'd have to be a master of both ice, and air, like him... and there aren't many of them. We looked too, but again, there are only five of us- and we could only fly for so long in the freezing climates he favours. We always kept our senses open for any sign of him, though. But five years passed, and we never found any." He explained, staring forlornly at the ground.

Hiccup's anger melted away. They had searched for him- all through the five years. They hadn't forgotten. He couldn't stay mad at them, not when the remorse in their eyes. They thought if they'd looked harder, they might've found him. They have spared him the pain of loneliness. But there was no use dwelling on it now. It was in the past... and besides, if they had found him, he might've never met the Sky Dragon.

"So... what happened after you left Jack, then?... When you followed the northern lights." He prompted. North cast his thoughts back again to continue the story.  
"Well, we all gathered on northernmost point." Northernmost point of what? He wondered. Who cares, it sounds awesome. He thought- actually, that didn't really sound much like him. He was beginning to wonder if he was the only one listening to this story. "A few hundred of us." He began. Sandy showed a six and a seven above his head, as he debated between the two. Around seven hundred Sky Dragons in the same place?! He tried to envision it... It was an awe inspiring, incredible sight... and that was just how he was imagining it! He wondered what it would've been like to be there!

He carried on listening intently. This was where it was getting really fascinating.  
"We were told, by a badly injured dragon, that the- erm, Nightmare Dragons, you called them?" He checked. He nodded in response. "Were gathering, with the intention to wipe us all out. The dragon could barely make it through his tale. He told us he was a lucky survivor of a viscious attack, from a scouting group of the dark dragons, and had glimpsed the main force of the army behind him as he flew away... Only as an air master had he escaped, but his friends had not been so lucky... Then, shortly after finishing, despite out best healer's efforts... He too, died."

Hiccup couldn't have spoken now if he wanted to. He was speechless. Just like that an entire species had been plunged into potential war, and extinction... and all because the Nightmare Dragons got jealous of the Sky Dragon's power- and saught to strike them down, so that they would be the most powerful of the dragons.

Hiccup had never understood the appeal of power. He knew it could corrupt but to him it was a burden, albeit a nessecary one. As far as he was concerned (and Jack as well), power was just the responsibility for others lives and happiness. But apparently others saw it as having control over people's lives, to do as you wished (which was just wrong to him).

He carried on listening. How did the Sky Dragons response to the tale of that one, deceased dragon?  
"We debated, at first, the validity of the claim. Was it possible? Why would they attack? And finally, we decided to take action. If we remained as we were and I speeded again, we would be hunted down, one by one. So we had to join together, as they had, and prevent them taking any more innocent lives by meeting them in battle. The attack was an act of war, and we could not turn a blind eye to the deaths of our own kind. So we took up the call for war."

The Sky Dragons going to war... He'd seen them in action at the battle of the Alpha, and he got the feeling they'd been holding back then- what would they be like in a full blown battle?  
"We needed no preparations, as you humans do." North continued. "All we needed was our claws, our teeth and our will to fight. We set out to meet the.. Nightmare Dragons, immediately... and it wasn't long before we saw them. We were greatly outnumbered, though in terms of skill and power we had the edge. It would be a hard battle- that we knew... and it was... But even if there must have been several thousand of them, we weren't about to go down without a fight..."

"I remember the moments before our forces collided. I was at the front. It was not the first time me, or Sandy and the others, had seen battle, and the most experienced took the front lines." Hiccup considered that- from a tactical point of view, they might have been better reserving their best warriors until the battle reached it's peak, but he knew why they'd done it. It gave the inexperienced the best chance of survival.  
"I had seen the most battles, and so flew just ahead of the others... and before we met the enemy... I looked back, meeting the eyes of each of them... We nodded solemnly, knowing we might not see the end of this battle, and we might never see each other properly again. I looked ahead again, and silently, we strengthened out bond to it's strongest, promising to come to each other's aid if called."

"Being at the frontlines, meant I was one of the first to engage."

Hiccup could see the moment. The noble, vibrant Sky Dragons, talons outstretched, seconds from reaching their black foe... And then colliding. "The battle was furious. It was possibly the hardest I'd ever fought in."

"Tooth fought like a whirlwind, slashing at the enemy so fast, she was gone before they even realised what had happened. She wasn't strong enough to take them down in a single attack, and had to do several rounds to finish them off, but she could take on at least ten at once."

"Bunny made it look like it was reverse raining on them. Throwing up dozens of rocks the size of arrowheads, but never once hitting a friend- and Sandy." North grinned, like he was introducing their secret weapon. "Is quite the fierce fighter." He told him. "He uses long streams of joined sand, like flexible claws, to lash out at the enemy before they can even touch him." Sandy gave him an example. Surely enough, long, thin, almost snake like vines of sand spread out from his hands... They reminded him of whips, he thought. In fact, they probably were- but he doubted the dragons would call them that.

Sandy looked back at North, miming fast swipes and slashes, as he turned the whips into 'claws' on the end of each finger.  
"Yes, I fought well too didn't I." North agreed. Hiccup almost rolled his eyes. Apparently North wasn't one for modesty- false or otherwise. It didn't take muh to imagine him as a fighter. His power and strength probably let him overcome any enemy, and his claws- next to Tooth's short talons, they looked like sabres.

"But our greatest strength came in working together." He said, proudly. "Tooth was our eye in the sky- alerting us to stealthy attacks, and sending us to where we were needed most. She weakened the oncoming soldiers with quick slashes. Bunny gave us cover from the ground and distracted them whilst Sandy and I flew in to do the rest. That was our plan, but, in the chaos of battle, it rarely worked out. We just fought. Throughout the battle we launched occasional coordinated attacks- but we always watched each other's backs, and dived in to help when one of us was in trouble." Hiccup remembered Jack telling him once that North was a good storyteller. He was definitely right about that- he really felt like he was there.

"But, by the end of it, we were exhausted... and we were lucky to have survived." Things suddenly took on a somber mood.

This was the darker bit... The aftermath.

"...The battle cost us a lot of good warriors. Some of them, we knew. The black dragon's fought down to their last soldier, and, because of that, less than half of those who went in, to fight on our side, came back out alive... Six hundred fought... just over one hundred survived." He finished grimly.

Hiccup felt like he'd been hit by those figures. Not even a fifth of their numbers remained at the end of that battle... That was...just, just... He didn't know the word. Just horrible... And to think that Jack might've gone to that battle... He would've almost definitely died, if he'd gone- or at least been seriously injured.

Jack might've died, if he'd done as he was told- he knew he wouldn't have met him if he'd followed the northern lights like he was supposed to, but died?! It shook him. So much death... Five hundred in an army of six hundred... All dead.

He was brought of his numb mind, as North continued.  
"That is why I am grateful Jack was not there. I know he's strong, and I'm sure he would've been a great help in the battle... but he might not have come out of it alive. Even the hardest, most experienced warriors fell that day- either to one single mistake, or through an ill, twist of fate. We were lucky to survive..."

"But we did... And, eventually, we were reunited with that snow loving prankster again." He finished, smiling.

He guessed he was right... even despite that harsh battle, one way or another, things had ended up how they are now... And he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Then, North took a deep breath, pushing the gloomy past away, and bring back some of his old jolliness. He looked at him with a real smile this time.  
"Which is why I wonder about you saying he was attacked by a Nightmare dragon, if we won that battle..." He prompted, curiously.

Oh great- now it was his turn.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Tales

Story 2 - An Overdue Meeting

Part 4 - How We Met

 **Authors note: okay here we go! ^^ the last chapter for this arc/story or whatever- it comes with a hint to the next story (this one should be a Oneshot) I hope you enjoyed this four part addition to the collection as always reviews are awfully appreciated it might be a week or two before this is next updated fur to other stories I plan on posting and stuff (mainly the doom to all things creative- the writers name that is - college/school/ any and every other type of education)... yay homework.**

Well, North had upheld his part of the deal, he thought. He still wished he didn't have to do his part of the exchange, though. He was not a great storyteller- Freya told him so. In fact, what was it with Sky Dragons and tricking him into telling stories? He supposed he did like hearing them- that didn't mean he enjoyed telling them.

"Dont worry about Tooth and Bunny, we'll tell them later." North promised. Great, he guessed there was no escaping it now. North had done his part, and he couldn't back out of a promise ;(although he wanted to). Just get this over and done with, he thought.

"Well, what I think happened- I'm, er, not really too sure- is that one of the Nightmare Dragons must've been knocked out rather than killed, and thought the same thing as Jack when they saw the battlefield: he was the sole survivor. But then, before Jack could investigate or anything, the Nightmare Dragon spotted him- and went after him." North was stroking his beard (no doubt enjoying the curious sensation- Sky Dragons had a habit of doing that in human form- hair was weird to them).

"I do not think it's likely we didn't notice one of them still breathing." He frowned. Yeah, Hiccup had also noticed that problem with his theory: how had the mighty Sky Dragons not noticed that survivor? And another thing he now didn't understand- they had they managed to take down many Nightmare Dragons over the course of the fight, when it took a battle to the death for Jack to destroy just one?!

North seemed to have a possible answer, though.  
"The dragon that went after him... Did the shadows seem to be...strange, around him?" He asked. Sandy's eyes widened in alarm and realisation. Now he thought about it, it had been weird- like the darkness of the night sky had been bending around that one dragon, menacingly.  
"Y-yeah." He told him. "It seemed almost as if the shadows were responding to him." He suddenly made a connection. "The net." He realised. "That looked like it was made of of shadow too." He was unsure if the Sky Dragons caught that last bit, but North looked as though his fears had been confirmed.

"Pitch Black." He muttered. "I think Jack may have stumbled upon their leader." Leader? Hiccup thought. No wonder he'd been so difficult to defeat- Jack had been up against the king of the Nightmare Dragons. He was lucky to have survived.  
"If so, then, it makes sense." North told him. "Pitch was a rogue Sky Dragon, who dabbled with things he shouldn't. He saught the power of shadow- and in doing so became more darkness than dragon. We are fairly certain it was him who stirred the Nightmare Dragons fight us."

So this 'Pitch' that Jack defeated... he was a some kind of grotesque Sky Dragon who became some kind of monster in the search for power? Half Nightmare Dragon, half Sky Dragon- controlling shadow as his element, and having the ability to become human, unlike regular Nightmares. Everything finally clicked now. But, while he knew everything, the other Sky Dragons didn't.

Sandy looked a little confused, putting up a skull above his head.  
"You're right- you defeated him yourself, Sandy... He must've used some kind of dark power to survive." The older man muttered, and Sandy nodded. Hiccup let them reflect a moment more, before continuing.  
"So, anyway, this Pitch person went after Jack, and, at some point, Jack stopped running, and tried to fight him. That night Toothless woke me up because of the snowstorm he created- in fact, it was probably because of Pitch instead." He realised. "But, the next morning, we went to investigate. We found signs of their fight everywhere- and then eventually.. we found Jack."

"Pitch had hit him so that he crashed into a forest and smacked into a cliff base, where a boulder fell and trapped his wing." North winced in sympathy, as he pictured it. Sandy looking silently dismayed at what had befallen him. Yeah, it was awful. He thought, remembering the state he'd been in. So weak and badly injured- blue eyes, glazed and fading. "He probably wouldn't have made it, but me and the other riders saved him, and he flew off again... That was the first time he met." He told them, recalling the spellbinding moment the dragon had first met his gaze, and bowed his head in gratitude.

"But Pitch found him again, a few days later. This time, he only just escaped, badly injured, by turning human and throwing him off his scent. Toothless sensed him, as he stumbled out of the forest- and, when we went out to bring him in, he collapsed."

"We bandaged him up and, for the next few days, while he was healing, Berk became his home- then, when he was healed, he decided to stay." He told them.  
"Then why did he come with us after the battle of the Alpha?" North asked confused. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"We.. Sort of, had, a stupid misunderstanding. We both thought we didn't need each other anymore and went out seperate ways." North chuckled.  
"Seems like you could not stay apart for long." He pointed out, chuckling.  
"Yeah." He agreed. "That's one stupid mistake I'm never gonna make again." He wasn't leaving that Sky Dragon again. They were stuck together now, through the best and the worst. He wasn't letting him go... ever. He realised North was looking at him- smiling at him, as he watched his expression- and it suddenly made him eager to change the subject.

"I remember I'd always notice little, strange things about him, we could never explain. Like when he scared Hookfang into submission, or spoke to a wild Nadder- or that didn't even have a name until we gave him one." They'd got to it in the weirdest way possible: something to do with omitting vowels, and Jokul Frosti- and Snotlout calling him 'jerk'. "We always just thought it was because he'd lived in the wild for so long. And when I noticed the ice and wind phenomena- I remember I thought the Sky Dragon was his friend." He told them, smiling at the idea that seemed stupid now. "I never thought it was him." He chuckled slightly, at how close, but far, he'd come to the truth.

North leaned forwards, pointing at him, looking somewhat serious- and yet playful, somehow.  
"How long did he manage to pass off as a human?" He asked him. He tried to think back.  
"Err... two weeks? Maybe three?" He answered.  
"Bah! Snow flinging Show Wings! Three hours- my best! Three hours- and he just stomps all over it." He exclaimed. Apparently it was somewhat of a contest, to see who could fit in as a human the longest, he noted.

North shook his head, still grinning.  
"But, then, he did always love you two walkers the most out of all of is." He told him. "So, he finally managed to fit in with a village." He grinned. It really was an achievement, huh. Hiccup thought. Seeing the other Sky Dragons trying to blend in as humans earlier, he had a newfound appreciation of how well Jack fit in as a regular human. He still wouldn't think he was a dragon to this day, if he didn't switch form every half hour.

"Yeah, we would've just carried on thinking he was a wandering traveller before he arrived on Berk- except..." He paused, his smile faded slightly, as he remembered how he found out. The reveal. The way they'd treated him afterwards... He still felt guilty about it all these years later. He should've stood up for him. Sandy noticed the subtle fall of his smile, and tilted his head in slight concern. North didn't notice it, however.  
"So how did you find out?" He asked, cheerfully. He probably thought he'd caught him transforming, or else figured it out? Maybe he thought or Jack had showed him... He wished it had happened like that.

He wished, one day, Jack would've just gone up to him and said he had something to tell him. They would've gone out into the quiet woods, and eventually stopped deep inside. Jack would've told him not to freak out, and then shown him his true colours- or, rather- pure, white scales. He would've been okay with it, he was fairly certain of that. He would've accepted him, and supported him. Helped him keep his secret, until he was ready to tell the whole village- or maybe never tell them at all. He really wished it could've happened like that, and not the way it did.

He sighed.  
"Well, one day, we were investigating reports of a rogue dragon. Only... It turned out to be Pitch." That seemed to give them an idea of what had happened. They looked worried now, about what he'd say next. "And when Jack saw Pitch attacked me and Toothless- in order to save us-... he changed. that was how I found out." He told them. "He revealed himself to Pitch, to keep us safe... He managed chased him off, having the element of surprise, but... the way the village reacted... we didn't take it too well." He muttered, ashamed.

"I remember him running back to him as a dragon, and then changing back to human. I'd never seen him look so afraid... And what did we do? We tied him up and threw in in a cell, like a prisoner- like a wild animal." He paused, looking down. "And I didn't do anything to stop them." He still hated that- he should've done something; at least stopped them tying him up. But no. He didn't.

North swept a hand across the air, as though dispersing the thought.  
"Ahh, you were just in shock." He told him. "There's no shame in that- and it's not everyday you find out your friend's a dragon." He pointed out merrily, and he found himself cheered up a little. He could see why Jack got along with these guys so much. They were easy to get along with- and very good at cheering up (Jack more than most needed that).

He continued he story  
"Well, when he was locked him up, no one would let me see him... But that was when we first time we used the trustbond- well, I got bits of thoughts from him now and then beforehand, but it was the first time I responded." North's eyebrows raised, like he was surprised to have something confirmed to him, but he didn't say anything. "He told me about everything: the fight, and what had happened... I still can't forget how miserable he was- he thought he'd lost everything again. He was terrified of being alone- losing Berk, like he had you guys- and I couldn't do nothing. So I went up to his trial."

"I think I almost had everyone convinced he wasn't a danger- but that was when Pitch showed up." He said, pausing as he remembered to add. "That was what Thugfist meant. He thought you were like Pitch- coming in and asking to be taken to Jack, just like he did." North's eyes widened with the realisation, and he nodded.

"Anyway, Pitch said to give him Jack and he'd spare the village- and Jack, like the selfless idiot he is, gave himself in. He fought him one last time, in the skies high above Berk. And this time- with something to fight for-... he beat him. But, as Pitch died, he threw a net around him, made of of shadow. Dragging Jack down towards the ocean. He almost drowned, but I went to rescue him on Toothless. We got him out of the water, but it wasn't enough. His injuries were too severe. He had to use his elemental revive thing because I wasn't quick enough." He told them, miserably.

"...But, still." He said, reminding himself of how lucky he was Jack even got that second chance. "I guess he survived, didn't he..." He smiled, as he remembered the moment he realised he was still alive.

"A week later, I woke up to a pile of snow dumped on my head- and I saw him." He rounded up the story quickly after that. "He came back to Berk every winter after that- except the last one, where he turned up late, in the middle of spring. From then, we fought out about Drago, fought him in the battle where he sent up the symbol- call... thingy- and you know the rest from there." He finished.

He got the feeling North had picked up on his guilt for not getting to him sooner all those years ago, though, because caught his eye and said.  
"You two must have an incredibly strong bond." He told him, eyes sparkling. Hiccup frowned.  
"How do you mean?" He asked.  
"The healing does not work with a broken heart." He reminded him. "And it takes a lot to mend one as broken as someone who believes themselves to be the last of their kind." He said, smiling. For a moment, he wondered if the glint in his eyes was the firelight, or just his eyes. He smiled at the comment.

Yeah... him and Jack were pretty close. He thought, reaching up his mind to find him still laughing hysterically. Watching as Bunny tried to escape Tooth, who, though fast, found it near impossible to break through the rock barriers he used to block her. (They were still at that? He guessed Sky Dragons really were as stubborn as Vikings- it wasnt just Jack). He knew what North was telling him: you did save him back then- even if the healing was not your doing, he couldn't have done it without you; you healed his heart... You saved him. That meant a lot more to him than North realised. Jack had saved his life more times than he could remember- and it felt good to know he'd returned even a little of that favour. He knew he needed Jack, as much as the Sky Dragon needed him. They were intertwined. They just kept saving each other, in more ways than one. Forever looking out for each other- forever grateful. They couldn't leave each other if they tried.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Toothless padding over, until his heavy panting ruffled his hair. The Night Fury groaned, as he flopped down heavily behind him- exhausted from the golden squirrel chase. Hiccup chuckled as he collapsed onto his side, holding up his paw in request of a belly rub. He obliged, shaking his head as he turned to scratch his stomach. This dragon really did think of himself as royalty, didn't he: 'stroke me- peasant' it looked like he was saying, but he knew he was just a big softy looking for a good belly rub.

North's voice made him turn back again.  
"You know, I don't think I've ever heard of a trustbond getting formed with a human." He was saying. Sandy shook his head, agreeing with him. What? There'd never been a Sky Dragon who bonded with a human before? "Jack never actually said it, but we suspected you were bonded- and now we know for certain."

Did that mean anything? He wondered... Only that he was stuck with a obnoxious, irritating dragon with the mind of a child, he decided. It wasn't like he was growing scales or anything. But wow... he was really the first to earn a Sky Dragon's trust? He felt somewhat honoured- and definately amazed.  
"I didn't even think it was possible." North marvelled. "But, then, Jack always has been special- never did follow the rules of what's possible." He joked, chuckling. Hiccup chuckled too. Yep- that was Jack. He just had a habit of doing the impossible.

Dragons couldn't be human? Well, he made Toothless become human. It was impossible to break free of an Alpha's command? He did that too. A Sky Dragon couldn't bond with a human? He didn't care. He wanted to trust Hiccup with his soul. So he did it. He wondered if he'd be freezing the ocean next- he wouldn't put it past him to try.

"Speak of the devil." North called out, as three dragons landed beside the fire. One looking very sorry for himself; one looking satisfied with herself (although still a little annoyed); and the last looking like he'd just watched a quality comedy performance. They all turned human as they touched down.

'You should've seen that, Hic- she slapped him like a hatchling!' He laughed through the bond. 'What's up with Toothless?' He asked, smirking with amusement as he noticed the panting dragon.  
'Spent too long chasing a golden squirrel- you should've seen it.' He said, repeating his words back at him.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." Jack taunted, looking goadingly at the giant rabbit, who glared back.  
"I don't know why we even came to visit you. Fancy flighted Snake Head." He grumbled, surprisingly sulkily. North stood heavily, and Sandy did the same (though you couldn't really tell with Sandy).  
'Wait- they're going already?' He thought to Jack.  
'They've already stayed longer than they usually do.' He told him. Hiccup blinked- he guessed he still had a long way to go before he understood Sky Dragons.  
"We wanted to come and visit him before the biggest storm sets in." North reminded him.

Oh yeah, Hiccup remembered, Big Bertha would be hitting Berk in the next few weeks. Jack grinned like he'd been told Snoggletog was almost here.  
"What- you not skilled enough to fly it?" He teased.  
"Not suicidal enough, more like." Bunny muttered. Sandy rolled his eyes at Bunny, but shook his head smiling in response to Jack.  
"I'd love to." Tooth told him. "But you know only the best wind masters dare go for it. I wish I could go, but I don't want to go without the others. I hope you have a good time though." She grinned.

She spoke about it like some kind of ultimate challenge, or elite extreme sporting event.  
"Your loss." He grinned back. "It's been good to see you guys though.. and catch up." He added, and Hiccup got the feeling he knew what they'd been talking about all along. Then the Sky Dragon met his eyes with a grateful look, and he knew for certain. He knew what Hiccup had told them about, and was glad- he couldn't have done it himself. Hiccup sent him a silent 'don't worry about it' in response.

North laughed loudly (not for any particualar reason, he was just generally loud).  
"Yes it has been fun." He agreed. "But the open sky beckons." He said, before turning into a large, red, muscular dragon. Sandy nodding enthusiastically.  
"Fun? Speak for yourself, mate." Bunny mumbled, also switching back into his dragon form. Tooth gave Jack a quick hug.  
"I promise we'll visit again before spring." She promised him, smiling.  
"Can't wait." He grinned back. And then Tooth surprised Hiccup, by giving him a tight hug as well.

"It's been great meeting you." He heard her say, right next to his ear. But, he seemed to have gone numb and found himself unable to respond. He was getting hugged by a dragon/bird flying woman- he was just a little shocked- he rationalised to himself. And he'd only just met her- shut up Jack. He thought, as he heard his mental laughter. He knew it was just shock, because he wasn't expecting it- but it didn't make him any less brilliant to taunt.

Then Tooth flew off, North and Bunny following her. Sandy gave a final, cheerful wave, before also turning into a dragon and following his winged companions.

They spent a while just watching them shrink, and vanish into the stars. But it wasn't long before Jack's voice ruined the moment.  
"...So, Hiccup." He heard saying, a long smirk growing on his face that just screamed trouble. "How about it?" He frowned in confusion, and turned to look at him. What does he want him to do now?

"Big Bertha."

Hiccup froze as though Tooth was hugging him again- this time, with dread.

Oh no...


End file.
